The Next Generation
by K Finance
Summary: James and Hugo meet the Hermione of their geration. And she's someone...unexpected. ON HIATUS! I will get back to it...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Author K Finance

Title: The Next Generation

Fandom Harry Potter, but if you reading this you already know that

Pairing/warnings Dudley/Susan (a muggle), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna (i know that some people like this couple and others do not but i am in the first group so this is how it is going to be)

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any related names or places! Only in my dreams.

Author note: I have gone down a totally different path with Dudley, and at this point I'm not sure if it will work. Either way let me know what you think!

The Next generation

Chapter One the letter

For Dudley it seemed like years since he had seen his cousin Harry Potter. The only news that he had heard was a wedding announcement that he read in the London newspaper. And that was years ago. Dudley had also married; his wife's name was Susan. His parents had approved because she was not a witch but as much as Dudley tried to be mad and bitter towards Harry he found that it was getting harder and harder as he got older. Yes there were things that Harry had done that had made him mad like make the glass at the zoo disappear and scare that bloody hell out of him with that Dementor thing, but they were minor compared to what he had made harry suffer. What made Dudley feel even worse is that his parents condoned that behaviour from him. Dudley wanted to make amends and tell Harry how he felt but he was sure that they would never see each other again after saying goodbye so many years before. But then a letter came. It was the colour of sand and the address and name was written in emerald ink, on the back there was a red wax seal. It arrived on a Sunday. It was addressed to

Miss H Dursley

Second bedroom on the left

37 Magnolia crescent

Little Winging

Surry

It was something that Dudley wound not have guessed in one thousand years. His daughter being accepted to Hogwarts was...unexpected. It wasn't like her mother was a witch or anything either. He had met Susan when they were both 21 and a year later they were married the next year they had Heather. She had flaxen hair like her mother and looked more like Susan than Dudley and he didn't think that was a bad thing. Even though he had reformed his eating habits and started exercising there was still a beefy quality to him while Susan was not beefy or willowy but more along the lines of curvy and well rounded. As well as Heather they had another daughter named Rebecca, she was eight. Dudley knew that if he hid the letter or tried to pretend that it didn't exist it would be bad, very, very bad. He would not make the same mistake that his parents made. He would tell his daughters the truth. He was really hoping that at eight years old that Rebecca would not go around flapping her gums about Hogwarts.

Walking back into the kitchen where the rest of his family was eating breakfast Dudley said "Heather dear you have got a very special letter today."

"Whose it from daddy?" Heather asked excitedly "wait today's Sunday, there isn't any post on Sunday."

"Well it's a special letter. It's from a place called Hogwarts, it's a school for girls and boys like you"

"Hogwarts is a funny name." Said heather giggling

"Here you open it and read it to us. It is your letter after all."

Taking the letter from her father's hand heather ever so carefully inspected the letter and then peeled the wax seal off delicately Heathers face was one of happy interest but as she read

"Dear Miss Heather Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

This was when heathers face changed to pure joy and she started to read faster and faster to the point that she was no longer reading out loud. Dudley looked over to Susan and he saw that she looked confused. He was about to ask her what was wrong when Rebecca burst out. "Can I go too?"

"Well Rebecca you have to be patient and see if you get one when your eleven." Dudley told his younger daughter calmly

After the plates were all cleaned up and the girls were at the Arnold's ( with warnings to tell no one about Hogwarts) to be car pooled to their swimming lessons (it was the Dursley's turn next week). Dudley asked his wife what was wrong.

"Well a school for magic? And you sounded like you knew what it was before Heather opened it. You're hiding something from me!" said Susan sounding a little upset.

"I have been, but it's not what it seems. You know that when I met you I was bitter and mad. Well it was after working with you for a while that I realized something. I was wasting my life being bitter and needed to let go."

"Of what? You're not a wizard are you?" Asked Susan looking touched and a little confused.

Dudley let out a short laugh "No I'm not a wizard, but my cousin is, Harry the one that lived with us when I was growing up. When I went to Smeltings, he went to Hogwarts. He could do magic. I guess that I had the same thing as my mother knowing someone that went to Hogwarts and not going myself was hard on me after I moved out of my parents house and getting my own thoughts about the world. I had been brainwashed. There wasn't anything wrong with Harry, just the way that I treated him." Dudley gave his wife a week smile

"Oh, well, of all the things...that was not what I expected." Then Susan gave a satisfied smile.

"What, what's the smile for?"

"I really didn't know that I had changed your life that much, and my daughter is going to be a witch!"

The couple was back at the kitchen table and Susan was looking over the supply list and her jaw was hanging open.

"Where on earth are we going to get all of this stuff? 'one wand, one standard pewter cauldron size two and every day robes', and the books I'm pretty sure that you can't get them at Book and Briar. "Standard book of spells grade one!" where do these people think that we are going to get all of this?"

Dudley has holding the other paper that had come with the letter and started to read some of it out loud. "The supplied on the list can be purchased at Diagon Ally in London. The entrance to Diagon ally can be found by going to the Leaky Cauldron on Winchester Avenue. Ask for Tom the patron and show your son or daughters letter of acceptance and he will open the gateway for you and your family. "

"Well then, shall we go when the girls get back?"


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

As I said before I own none of this that sounds familiar. I make no money on this.

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

When Susan told the girls they would be going to get Heathers supplies after they got ready it was incredible. For girls that took their time getting ready for most outings they were ready in record time. It was hardly ten minutes later when they were pulling out of the drive.

For Heather sitting in the back seat it seemed to take forever to get from their house in Little Winging to London. She was twirling her hair and when she was told by her mother that it was unladylike so she started fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Eventually they pulled on to Winchester Avenue and parked the car. Down the street they walked to find The Leaky Cauldron. Sure enough there it was. It was a grimy building, the outside was made of dark aged wood and when they approached the sign hanging above the door revealed the name of the establishment. Heather felt like she was about to explode, she was so excited.

Sure enough as the letter said Tom the owner of the Leaky Caldron who was also the bar keep let them through the solid brick was separating the pub from the alley. When they stepped through they were amazed by the amount of people and the variety of dress, long dresses and capes and cloaks. The strangest yet was one elderly woman who had on her head a hat with a stuffed vulture that had been the prey of one too many moths and a giant red hand bag.

"The letter says that the first place we need to go to is the bank, Gringotts and exchange our money." Dudley said as he glanced at the letter. They set off; it was hard for them to walk, not just from the amount of people but also because they were trying to look everywhere at once. There was so much to see. The first store that Heather saw was a bright orange one with a large head on the outside and man's head was wearing a hat. An arm was lifting the hat up and down when heather first saw it there was a rabbit on the man's head. The next time the hat went up there was no rabbit, she gasped and pointed it out to Rebecca, who was looking at bats hanging outside a shop. This would be so much fun. The name of the shop was also on the front but heather had only just noticed it. It was called Wesley's Wizard Wheezes. By this time they were passing by the front entrance. And there were more people in that store than any of the ones that they had passed so far. The two girls had to be shepherded passed because they still had no wizard money.

They arrived in front of a huge, interesting building. It looked to Dudley like it was held up by magic and he reminded himself that it probably was. Upon entering they were shown to one of the tellers who converted their pounds into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Once done they set off on an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to than all of you that added this story to your favourites list or your story alerts. My thanks go to jcdteenagedream5913 for being the first and to iloveGGandHP, laurenroxbrough, momo9momo and poetgirl1323. I would also like to think laurenroxbrough for the review. Reviews are great. I am open to suggestions and or things that Heather could do when she gets to Hogwarts. Let me know what you think.

Chapter Three

Shopping

Authors note. I'm playing with the time line a little bit. Lily is now the eldest of Harry and Ginny's children and is starting her third year. Hugo is rose's big brother not the other way around. James, Hugo and Heather are going into their first year.

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The shop its self was large and not unlike the clothing stores that they knew, the fashions were a little different but not much else was. The Dursley's stood in the door way not knowing what they were to do. They were quickly approached by a woman with a tape measure around her neck and shown to one of the rooms separated by a curtain.

She turned to them and asked "Hogwarts?" Heather nodded the lady strode off and was back a moment later with three boxes stacked on one another, the withch had them floating in front of her. She levitated them to a small table to the side of the room and took the tape measure off her neck and taped it with her wand. It gave a snap and went to work, this also meant that it was flying towards Heather, who panicked. She gave a small scream and ran away from it. She tried to hide behind her father but it found her. The witch that was helping them gave a wave of her wand and the tape dropped to the ground. And smiling walked up to Heather and said. "It won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Heather" she answered still shaking

"How about we try this again?"

"Ok." Heather nodded and went back to standing on the raised podium for the fitting. The witch tapped the tape again and this time it flew to heather slower and it started to measure the length of her arms and legs her height, inseam and whatnot. With in no time the witch was magicing the robes that she had brought to the right size.

"You will also be needing a winter cloak. There are a variety in the main shop. Though I would suggest that you stick to black because your head of house will simply make it black when you get there." She had the look of someone who thought this was a criminal offence and Heather agreed with her black was such a sad colour. With her three sets of every day robes (which sadly were mostly black) in tow Heather and her family made their way to the main part of the store. Her parents had gone to the desk with her robes and to wait for her.

Heather saw the sign reading winter apparel and made her way over. There was a boy there looking through the cloaks, he had very blond hair and was extremely well dressed. His face was small and pointed. Heather walked up to him and said hello.

"Hi are you going to Hogwarts as well?" The boy asked.

"Yes. I'm Heather" and she stuck out her hand to shake

The boy shook her hand and said "I'm Scorpio" he smiled brightly at her.

In all honesty Heather thought that his name was hilarious but she remembered what her mother told her. Some people have no sense when it comes to naming their children and it's not fair to laugh at someone who had no choice what their name was.

"I really hope that I am in Slytherin house."

"Why that one?"

"Well my whole family has been in Slytherin and I don't know what they would do if I wasn't." Heather saw him give a little shudder."What about your family? Do they have a favourite house?"

Not knowing any other Hogwarts houses she said the only thing that she could come up with "The one we live in"

At this Scorpio burst into laughter. When he had got control of himself he said that was a good one! What about-'SCORPIO'-that's my mom I should get going. See you at school."

Heather waved good bye. "That boy seemed nice." It was Heather's mom. "Have you found one yet?"

"No."

"Well then let me help." Ten minutes later they had picked out a clock that had a hood and a fur lining, the clasped were silver stars. It went to heathers mid calf and she was very happy with it. After the paid the family went to the next stop on their list, Flourish and Blots. This was where she would be getting her books. Heather loved book stores of all kinds and this one was no different. Heather took the list from her mother and set off to find

The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Wear to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By Quentin Trimble

They all sounded like very interesting books. She started on the first floor and found the flora section, and within no time she had a copy of One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi in her hands. The others followed soon after but she wanted to see if there was anything she could buy to get some more information about Hogwarts. For once not knowing where to look she asked a kind old lady that worked there for help and Heather was led up to the second floor and to a pile of books that she had totally missed on her trip up the stairs. The lady helping her handed her a book. It was a very large book with a leather cover. Hogwarts: A New History by Herminie Granger

"It has been totally rewritten. After recent events." The woman gave a shudder. Apparently there had been some awful stuff going on in the past. Thanking the lady Heather stood there and started to read though the table of contents. There were chapters like "The Chamber of Secrets, Fact or Fiction" and "Death Eater in our Midst" then something interrupted Heather's reading.

"Look Hermione there's your book!" A tall red haired man was coming towards the books where Heather stood and he spotted her. "Excuse me are you buying that book?"

"No I thought that I would eat it. Of course I'm buying this book. It sounds wonderful." Heather said matter-of-factly. At this the man laughed and shook his head.

"I don't get it Hermione, you rewrite the beast of a book and it actually sells."

"You were the first person in line to buy one when they came out."

"That's because your my wife, Hermione."

"Oh Ronald!"

"Excuse me ma'am, are you the author of this book?"

"Yes I am. I'm Hermione Wesley, and this is my husband Ron."

"I'm heather ma'am, I'm going to Hogwarts this year, it's very exciting. No one in my family had gone. Other than my great aunt and an uncle that I have never met."

"You're a muggle born, so am I. Don't worry you will have a fantastic time at Hogwarts." She gave Heather a reassuring smile

"Oh thank you. I'm sure I will" Heather waved goodbye to the couple when she heard her mother calling. But when she tried to gather all of her books up she dropped one that almost landed on Ron's foot but he caught it.

"Hermione I think we should help Heather seeing as it was your book that nearly landed on my foot." Heather was grateful for the help. On their way down the stairs she told them all about the magic she had just read about in the books that were in her arms.

"Heather you're sure that you've only read these books today."

"Yes why?"

"Hermione I think she may give you a run for your money."

Hermione smiled at Heather who didn't really know what Ron had meant.

"Mom, Dad, guess what Heather had slammed the books on the counter and taken the top book off Ron's handful it was Hogwarts: A New History and handed it to her parents.

"Look Hermione she even slams books on counters like you do when your excited." Hermione gave a small laugh and Heather's parents smiled.

"What was it that you wanted to show us Heather?"

"This is Hermione Granger, well Wesley. She wrote the book. And this is Ron her husband." Said heather excitedly. These are my parents Dudley and Susan. The two couples shook hands and greeted each other. Ron was about to say something but then all of a sudden there was a boy calling

"Dad, Mom come on I am meeting James at Quality Quidditch, in three minutes."

"Hugo, calm down. Has James ever been on time? No, so come here and meet one of your classmates." Hermione said reasonably

Huffing Hugo hurried his way over to were that others were standing. He had very red hair like his father but it was wavy like his mothers. Heather thought that he was very cute.

"Hi my name is Hugo" he said and extended his hand for Heather to shake. She took it and introduced herself. Then Heather introduced Hugo to her parents. After Hugo checked his watch again and told his parents that they were now three minutes late and reminded them that they were also meeting their best friends. That urged them on and the Dursley's were then left to themselves. They paid for the books and left Flourish and Blots.

Next they bought Heathers potions ingredients and her dragon skin gloves and a cauldron.

"Heather would you like to get your wand next or your telescope or animal?"

Heather looked around at the shops that were nearby and she saw on that sold instruments so they got her telescope next. As they left the shop Heather said "I would like to get my wand last. Is that ok?"

"Of course Heather, let's go get you a toad."

"Umm, Mom is it ok if I don't get a toad, I think there a little gorse."

Susan started to laugh and told her daughter "I was just kidding; I don't want a toad in our house. Can you imagine what your grandma Dursley would say?" this made Heather laugh

"Can we see the owls first?"

"Well there right in front of us Heather I seems a little silly not to"

"I want to look at the cats!" said Rebecca.

"I'll go with you Rebecca." said Dudley and with that Heather slipped into the dark shop with her mother. She found the counter and asked the clerk.

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year and I was wondering why I would bring an owl to school?"

The clerk was a quiet fellow who was hard to hear over the constant ruffle of wings and soft hooting. "In the wizarding world owls are our postal service. Very intelligent creatures too. And cats are not nearly as helpful, unless you like very hairy friends" he chuckled at his joke and showed Heather the different kinds of owls.

"Here you have the Milky Owl, from Africa. Rather reliable if your not going for looks." Heather had to agree, the milky owls were odd looking birds. The two of them moved on.

"And here is the Hawk Owl. Very impressive but has been known to have bad manners." Heather looked at the clerk questioningly "Biting people and what not"

"And there are its cousins the snowy owl, very attractive, also very recognizable. Not good at all to send anonymous letters with. They're not native to Britain see"

There was also the Barn owl and the Scops owl. The last owls that they came up to were the screech owls; they caught heather's eyes at once, one owl in particular. It was magnificent. Its plumage was mottled brown with a creamy white and some black. The eyes were a light yellow and sharp and intelligent looking. And the ear tufts gave the owl a regal look. "Oh this owl is beautiful." Heather gushed. At this the owl turned and looked Heather straight in the eyes

The clerk corrected Heather "Handsome, this owl here is a male"

Heather turned her attention back to the owl and said "I'm sorry sir if I offended you. You are really quiet handsome" at this the owl ruffled his feathers and puffed himself up.

"I think he likes you." The clerk laughed

"I have to ask my parents if I can buy him please don't let anyone buy him wile I'm gone."

"I wouldn't dream of it. He seems to like you as much as much as you like him."

With a wave and a thank you Heather hurried out of the shop to find her father and Rebecca. They were down the street in the store that sold cats. She dragged them away to Rebecca's displeasure. It seems that she had fell in love with a grey tabby. They wove their way through all of the people and were back to the owls in no time. Pulling her father by the hand she led them up to the screech owls

"This is him. Isn't he just handsome? Can I please get him? He can carry mail and everything."

"You're sure that you don't want a cat?"

"Yes not after I met him."

"Alright then. I'm just happy that it's a bird not a boyfriend"

"Yeah" Heather skipped up to the counter and told the good news to the clerk.

"Congragulations! The cage is complimentary and you'll need to get some owl pellets, to balance his diet and maybe some owl treats for the handsome one."

Heather looked at her parents with the question in her eyes.

"Well you can't have an animal without treats can you?" said Susan.

"Alright then." the clerk conjured up a large metal wire cage for Heather's new owl and went to put him in it.

With all of their purchases on the counter heather asked "Can I give him a treat now and pet him?"

"Sure." The clerk opened the door on the cage and told Heather "Let him smell your hand. He may give you a little nibble but don't be scared. He won't hurt you."

Sure enough when Heather extended her hand to the owl he gave her thumb a nibble. It didn't hurt, it tickled. And she giggled.

The clerk gave Heather a small pellet and she presented to the owl. He snatched it from her hand and swallowed it whole. Soon the Dursley's were walking out of the shop with a owl and if possible an even happier Heather in their midst. Though Rebecca looked a little put out. Their last stop was Ollivander's, for a wand


	4. Chapter 4 Ollivander's

I would like to thank carrico for putting this on her favourite story list. I would also like to say that you guys are letting me down! I really like reviews!

Chapter 4

Ollivanders

Laden down with all the packages of books and school robs and an owl in a large cage they made their way to the last stop on their list. Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. This shop was not a crowded as the others so it was easy to recognize the man in the shop with his family. It was Harry Potter. Dudley opened the door and let his wife and daughters go in first. Dudley was just entering the shop when Harry turned around and

"Dudley!"

"Hi Harry, er, long time no see." Dudley gave is cosine a weak but sincere smile there was an awkward silence. Neither men knew what to do or if the other was still bitter.

Harry was astonished. Dudley in Diagon Alley. Maybe he had married a witch and not known it at the time. That would be the ultimate irony thought Harry. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to see Dudley but he was here wasn't he? Harry broke the silence.

"Yah, umm, this is my wife Ginny and our eldest James."

Dudley took his turn "Harry, Ginny, James this is my wife Susan and our two Daughters Heather and Rebecca. Heather is going to Hogwarts this year. The two men were both surprised at how civil the other was and how they were acting themselves.

"Harry do you think that after we're done our shopping we could go to that pub for some supper? I have a few things I would like to say."

"Uhh, sure thing Dudley this our last stop and by the looks of your packages it's also yours."

"It is" squeaked Rebecca "Heather wanted to save getting a wand for last." Hearing her sister say this Heather felt sorry for her. This was a big experience for her to but so far it had been all about Heather.

The family a head of the Potters was finished buying their wand and were leaving the shop so James stepped up to the rather old man and told him that he was getting his first wand.

"Hmm what shall we try with you...how about a nice 12 inch mahogany with unicorn hair." He handed James the wand and he waved it at the chair that was standing in the corner, it proceeded to catch on fire but his mother put it out with a wave of her wand.

"Apparently not, let's try holly and dragon heart string, 11 1/2 half inches."

This was again not a match. Nor were the next eight. After every failed attempt Ollivander got more and more excited. But eventually Ollivander gave James gave him another.

"11 inches willow and phoenix tail feather." When James got it in his hand there was an aura the appeared in the shop.

"Ahh I like a good change, though your father, your father was particularly hard to match." Looking up at Harry Ollivander asked "Do you still have that wand?"

"Yes" and he pulled it out of his pocket. Handing it over to Ollivander to look at.

"very nice wand. I take it it's still serving you nicely?" Harry nodded "It certainly looks worse that when I sold it to you." He said matter-of-factly, handing it back.

"Well it's been through a lot." Said harry seriously.

"Yes that it has" replied Ollivander giving a little shudder.

Harry paid for his sons' wand and went to the front of the shop to let the Dursley's up to the counter.

"So do you know if you had any witches or wizards in your family? So that I could have a reference for the matching."

"Well Harry's mother Lily was my aunt."

"Ah, family!" Ollivander said looking excitedly around the store at the two families Alright to work. And without warning there was a tape measuring Heather who was happy that there had been one like this at the robe shop so that she had not had her panic attack here in front of the others.

Ollivander was busying himself pulling out wands for heather to try. Anticipating a hard match he pulled out at least ten wands to start off with. He paused considering, put down the wand that he was about to hand Heather and stood there and looked at her. He was staring her in the eyes. Heather was shocked by the brilliance of his misty blue eyes but she did not back down. She felt like he was peering into her soul or something. Heather was a stubborn one and she did not back down even though she was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Ollivander was assessing Heathers spirit and he was reminded of three other witches, one of which was in the store, Ginevra. There was something similar about these women and the girl in front of him, none of them had looked away or blinked. They all had a very strong spirit and were also very gifted witches. Ollivander picked out three wands from the ten and shoved the others away with his arm.

"Try this one. Beachwood, 10 ¼ inches, with a center of dragon heartstring. Very powerful and yet lovely for charm work, and if I may say so, lovely ecstatically."

Shyly Heather took the wand front Ollivander and not really knowing what to do pointed at the chair in the corner and gave a little swish and ended with a flick. To the astonishment of all in the shop and the pride of Mr. Ollivander, the chair rose off the ground five inches and hovered there. Heather looked around for help she had no idea what she had done or how to stop it. Mr. Ollivander guided her hand down and the chair followed the movement and was once again on the ground. Heather stared at the small piece of wood in her hand with her mouth open.

"I didn't even know what I was doing." This was when she noticed the silvery mist that surrounded her and the warmth of the wand spreading through her, it was an amazing feeling.

Mr. Ollivander looked at her and smiled. "I remember every wand I sold, every single one. When I looked at you I knew there was something that I recognized. There were three others like you, who were strong and didn't back down from my gaze. Not only that, they were all chosen by wands with dragon heartstring cores."

"Who were they?" Asked Heather wanting to learn more about this connection.

"Well you have already met one; she was the most recent one until you. The other was the year before and the first was some time ago."

"I've met one of them?"

This was when Ollivander gestured to Ginny standing at the back of the store. She smiled at Heather who smiled sheepishly back.

"But who were the other two?"

"They like your self were both muggle born. And the first was Lily Evans the second Hermione Granger. "

"I met Hermione in the book shop today?"

"Well that figures. I take it you also met Ron?" Heather nodded to Harry who had been standing quietly to the side. "Hermione is one of my best friends. Hermione and Ron will be at the leaky cauldron tonight. You can tell her about the wands, I'm sure that she will find it very interesting." Harry finished brightly.

Dudley paid for Heather`s new wand and the two families set off for the Leakey cauldron with good wishes from Ollivander following them. As they walked James fell in step with Heather.


	5. Chapter 5 Diner

Chapter Four

The Leakey Cauldron

"So what do you know about the wizarding world?" asked James

"Well, owls carry the post, a few spells and potion ingredients and there is something called Quidditch, that's about it."

"Quidditch is the best sport in the world. There are seven players on each team and three of them are called chasers. It's their job to get the quaffel, the big red ball, through one of the three hoops at the opposite end of the pitch. To score the ball has to get past the keeper, who guards the hoops." It was at this time that Heather started to zone out and not listen. Then something James said caught her attention. "Then there are the beaters. There are two of them so that makes seven. One keeper, three chasers, one seeker and two beaters."

"Um, what do the beaters _do_ exactly?"

"Oh, they fly around with bats, kind of like the ones used for baseball, but shorter, and they hit the bluggers. They're the size of a grapefruit and made of iron. Their goal is to knock the other teams' players off their brooms." James looked very pleased and excited about the prospect.

"You never said the game was played on brooms, flying brooms?"

"Yes flying brooms!" James was laughing at her.

"Quidditch sounds like a very dangerous game."

"It is, it's fantastic!" James was laughing again at the look of horror on Heather's face

"When we get to Hogwarts you can watch a game. My dad was the seeker for Griffindor for six years! He was also a seeker as a first year, and first years never make the team. He was the youngest player in a century!"

"Here we are!" Harry announced, they had reached the Leakey Cauldron "Tom we will be needing another four chairs."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter. Not a problem at all." Tom showed them to a private room in the back. The table was magically extended to accommodate ten people. Harry sat beside Ginny and across from Dudley. Rebecca sat between her parents. On Ginny's right sat James and Heather, there was room and Heather's right for Hugo and across from them for Ron and Hermione.

"What can I get for you to drink this evening?"

After much explanation Ginny and Susan both got a gilly water. One was also ordered for Hermione. Heather, Rebecca, James and Hugo would have butterbeers. And Harry ordered the men each a firewiskey. They ordered two pitchers of pumpkin juice as well. Ron Hermione and Hugo arrived before the drinks and settled themselves at the table.

"Sorry we're late Ronald was held up."

"Yeh, Percy still thinks that anytime he sees me it's a good time to talk about work. I wish we we're back in the simple times of imported cauldrons being a shade too thin. But no now we have death eaters to hunt down and arrest, something and a brother who needs to learn what it means when you are off work." Apparently everyone but heather and her family knew who death eaters were.

Just then the drinks arrived and were passed around. Heather had a sip of her butterbeer and was filled with warmth. It tasted fantastic. Heather could not explain it because she had never had anything like it before.

Harry introduced the Weasley's to the Dursley's and ron burst out.

"What? This is your cousin? What are they doing here?"

"Ronald!" Hermione said sounding exasperated at her husband' outburst.

"I know you; you were one of the ones who burst out of our fire place."

"Haha yup that was me." Ron smiled remembering

"Was it you that had those foul candies?"

"Hem, no that was my brother."

"Anyways, yes Ron this is my cousin and he is here because his daughter is going to Hogwarts this year."

"Oh, of all the people-" He never finished what he was going to say. Heather had the feeling that Hermione stepped on his foot to stop whatever was about to come out of his mouth.

Soon everyone was talking amongst each other. Ron's hostility had simmered off when he heard Harry talking to Dudley

"So what is it that you wanted to say big D?"

Dudley gave a little laugh and shook his head about the nickname. "I wanted to say that it was a total git to you when we were growing up." He was totally sincere and Harry could tell. Auror training came in handy every day.

"Yeah well I wasn't all that nice back." Harry wasn't lying about this either.

"But that was self defence; you were trying to get me to stay clear of you. Took me a while to see that after I moved out of my parents house. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I apologise for being a git and getting you into trouble all those times."

"Er...thanks dud, er, I accept the situation felt awkward again. Dudley could feel it too.

"Though I really have no complaints about what you did to Aunt Marge."

They were both laughing at this point.

"You know they found her over Sheffield."

"Wow she certainly made a trip didn't she?" Heather heard the conversation but didn't know what they were talking about. What had Harry done to Aunt Marge?

"Hermione do you know what Harry did to my Aunt Marge?"

Hermione gave a disapproving sniff "Well I think you should ask your father that."

"Alright" Heather accepted that she would not get an answer from Hermione so she asked another question. What are death eaters?

"Death Eaters were the followers of Voldemort. Voldemort was like you and me before he went bad. Mortal that is. But he went as bad as you can go and had fanatical ideas about the pureblood race and that all muggle born witches and wizards should be exterminated."

"He sounds like Hitler."

"He was very much like Hitler, only he was worse. The death eaters were his SS. They did his bidding."

"And Ron catches these death eaters. Why are they still around if he's gone?"

"There are a few that have been elusive and have been lying low. And Ron is an Auror, or dark wizard catcher. Ron, Harry, and I are all Aurors. But Harry and Ron are the only one that are employed as them by the ministry of magic. Headmaster McGonagall wanted Harry to teach defence against the dark arts but the ministry wouldn't give up their best Auror. Ginny took the post instead. I do a lot of other things too. I oversee the charm and spell creation division of the department of mysteries, I am the chair of the S.P.E.W. board and I substitute at Hogwarts for charms and transfiguration. I am also on the Wizengammot board. And every once in a while when the ministry is short on Aurors I help out."

"How do you not explode?"

"Oh, believe me there are days that she does. Ron answered. I told her again and again that she needs to lighten up on the work but she doesn't listen. She has always been like that. Biting off more than she can chew."

"What is the Wizengammot?"

"Oh it's the wizarding court."

They had finished dinner and Heather had traded places with Ron so that she could better talk with Hermione. They had Hogwarts: A New History open in front of them and Hermione was elaborating on some of the things that were mentioned in the book.

"I feel like I should be taking notes. Oh no!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I haven't got any paper or pens."

"I've got some in my purse." Hermione pulled out old looking paper a feather and a bottle of black stuff.

"What is all of this?" Hermione proceeded to teach Hermione how to use a quill and ink.

"Well this is fine for now and thanks so much, but I still have nothing for school?"

Hermione got a strange look in her eye and said "I'll be right back." Heather watched were she was going, she was talking to Heather's parents. There was smiles and nodding and then Heather saw her dad hand Hermione some of the gold, silver and bronze coins from the money pouch. Hermione was trying to refuse it but her parents would have none of it and forced her to take the money. Soon Hermione was hurrying her way back down the table to Heather who had an idea.

"Ron I'm taking heather to get some quills and ink. We'll be back in a little while."

"All right have fun you two. Try not to drop any books on anyone." He winked at Heather who blushed.

They passed Rebecca and her parents on the way out of the dining room. They were talking about cats

"I know you like that tabby Rebecca, but you can get a cat if you go to Hogwarts." Rebecca was pouting.


	6. Chapter 6 Heather & Hermiony

Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the little typos. I hope you liked the reunion of harry and Dudley. I had issues writing it and desided that Ron would be the cranky one. Sorry about the wait, life took over for a bit there. oh well here is an ther chapter for you folks.

Chapter Five

Heather and Hermione

"We should make sure that you have everything that you need. You got all of your books, and your robes and potions things, cauldron and ingredients and scales?"

"Yes! And I've also got my telescope and my wand and owl. Oh, I was going to tell you at dinner but the boys were talking about Quidditch. Anyway, when I was getting my wand Mr. Ollivander told me that I reminded him of three other witches that he had matched with wands. Guess who they were!"

"Well I'm really not sure Heather."

"You, Ginny and Lily Potter. He said that when he looked us in the eyes we didn't back down and that we were all chosen by wands with cores of dragon heartstring. He also said that you Ginny and Lily are all great witches."

"He said that did he?" Hermione looked amused. "I suppose he's right. Both Lily and I were the top of our class when we went to school. And Ginny was no slouch either. Hmm, I think Ron's right about you. I think you will give me a run for my money. Oh well it was bound to happen. You said you got an owl, what kind?"

"Oh he's a screech owl. I think he's very handsome. I don't know what to name him though."

"Yes naming animals can be difficult. You have to find the name the fits the best and yet when you're naming them you are also learning about them. Here is the parchment store." Hermione pointed to her left and they went in. They continued their conversation in the store.

"I was wondering how much...wondering if we could go to the menagerie."

"But you already have and owl." Hermione looked a little confused.

"It's not for me, it's for my sister."

"She doesn't want an owl does she? Shesaid still a little concerned "I think that if she wants and owl she should wait until she gets to Hogwarts. What would she do with it now?"

"She doesn't want an owl, she wants a cat."

"I got a cat in my third year. I still have him."

"He must be ancient! Oh not that I was implying that you were old just that-"

"It's ok Heather I know what you mean. He's only part cat. He's half kneesel see. That's why he's lived so long. But Rebecca wants a cat does she. What will your parents say if we turn up with a cat?"

"They were telling her that she could get one in two years. She's been asking for one for a while now. This isn't a new thing. She had her eye in a tabby in the store. And this whole trip has been about me, I feel a little guilty."

"Well your parents gave me money for this little trip so let's do it."

After fifteen minutes in the store they were buying Heathers exercise books (Hermione suggested that she buy extra) and quills and ink. Heather bought some ink that was her favourite colour, emerald green. The rest was classic black.

As the shop keeper was putting her purchases into a bag something dawned on heather.

"Umm, Hermione, how am I going to get all my things to Hogwarts?"

"Well you take the Hogwarts express from Kings Cross! You pack all your things in you trunk and away you go."

"I haven't got a trunk."

"Well let's get one the shop is just down here" she said pointing up ahead. Sure enough they found the shop and get heather the standard Hogwarts trunk. They also got heather a book bag, this was another suggestion from Hermione.

"So miss what are yer initials? For the trunk label yer know."

"Oh, umm, H.D." The man waved his wand and her initials appeared on the top of the trunk quiet visible.

"Thank you for helping me today."

"Well I knew that I would have a better conversation with you then with the boys and their Quidditch. It's really not a bad game but I don't think that it has to be talked about every hour of the day." Seeing the worried look on Heather's face Hermione added. "Don't worry its great fun to watch and even if someone gets hurt, Madame Pomfry can heal them in a heartbeat. There was one time she regrew all the bones in Harry's right arm."

"Eww, what happened?"

"A rouge blugger hit him in the arm and a rather incompetent teacher tried to fix it and vanished all the bones instead. Madem Pomfrey was not very happy at all."

"I can imagine." They were entering the menagerie. It was brighter than the Eylops and much louder.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you remember a girl that came in here today. She was taken with a tabby cat."

"Oh I remember, she looked like you. She seems to be the only one that cat likes other than me."

"Could you show me to the cat please? I would like to buy it for her."

"Aright but she's not a very nice cat, I'm warning you she probably won't like you. Here she is. She's half knezel. And she's already about five years old. That's how long she's been here any ways. Don't know what it is about this place. We seem to attract knezels. We've got three at the moment." He opened the door to the enclosure that the tabby was in and plucked her out.

Heather held out her hand for the cat and to her surprise the cat rubbed against it.

"Well that's something she likes you too. Interesting." The tabby was packed into a wicker carrying case and they were on their way back to the Leakey Cauldron.

What's the school like its self? heather asked

"Its wonderful, the teachers are spectacular. It's a shame that you will never be able to meet Albus Dumbledor, he was truly one of a kind and he was probably the most brilliant person that I will ever meet. It's a shame that he passed when he did, although he did live a very full life."

"How old was he?"

"Dumbledor was about a hundred and fifty when he passed."

"That's ancient! "

"Ah but how ever old he was he was never ancient." Hermione looked at her watch and gasped. Oh no look at the time we've been gone almost an hour. We better get back there."

The two set of with a sense of urgency in their walk. Upon reaching their dining room they realized that there was no reason to hurry because no one had left and they were all still having in depth conversations. Then there was a squeal that shocked everyone in the room. Heather found herself being rushed by her sister.

"You bought her! But you can't have an owl and a cat at Hogwarts." Rebecca's excitement turned to confusion.

"No I can't, she for you." Heather handed the cat carrier over to her little sister. This caused Heather to get a long tight hug from Rebecca. Rebecca took the carrier over to the table to show her off.

"Heather what were you thinking!" Susan asked a little frantic

"I felt guilty. And you know as well as I do that she would end up with a cat eventually. It would have been a matter of time before you broke down and got her one."

"That's a good point but why did you feel guilty." There was an edge on her mother's voice, like she expected this cat was making up for some mean thing she had done to her sister.

"Well just that this whole trip has been about me, and she was so good about the whole thing."

Her mother gave a sigh. "You know I'm allergic to cats heather."

"She's a short hair." Heather said smiling trying to sell this to her mother

"I can help with that Susan, I can cast a allergen eliminator spell around your house. You won't get so much as a stuffy nose."

"Could you? That would be great help."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No heather we're not mad. You're completely correct about getting a cat eventually." Heather breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey I know since it looks like we will be here for a while longer I'll help you get all of your things into your trunk." Hermione said brightly

"Ok! Can you help me move it over here? I've got a lot of stuff."

"Sure thing, one second I just have to write myself a note so that I don't forget something." Heather watched Hermione as she went over to the dining table and scribbled a note on a small piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

In no time at all they were packing Heather's trunk.

Hey hoped you enjoyed it. If you didn't that's fine too. It was sort of a filler chapter. Hopefully the next ones will be better.


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

Tanks for the reviews and the support they are greatly appreciated. Thanks also to Story Writer-In Books I trust-.

Chapter Six

The Plan

As Heather and Hermione had shopped Ron, the Potters and the Dursley's discussed a plan. The Potters and the Weasley's wanted to have their children have an experience like they did before the start of school. They wanted to have their children stay at the Potters, because they had more room, for the rest of the summer holidays. The Dursley's thought that it would be a good idea so that heather could get some exposure to the wizarding world and have more of a transition before going to school. She would be away from home and her parents but still be in a family setting. They agreed and the Potters would be picking her up on Wednesday, in three days.

"Heather honey!" Her mother was calling her

"I'll be right back to help finish Hermione." Her mother called again and Heather hurried over.

"Yea mum?"

"I wanted you to know that on Wednesday your invited to the Potters for the rest of the summer. Would you like to go?"

"Ohh, yes! Thank you so much for the invitation." For what felt like the hundredth time that day Heather felt like would burst.

"Well then" said Harry "that settles that. We can come by car. So that we don't have to blow out your fireplace."

Dudley winced and said "Yes please don't."

Ginny remembered that they were still in the Leaky Cauldron and said "It's almost eight o'clock and if I'm not mistaken you have a ways to dive to get back home. Looking at the Dursley's. That and I think Rebecca has had enough fun for one day."

And it was true Rebecca was using her arm as a pillow and her mother's light jacket as a blanket. She only opened her eyes when she heard her name. You could just a pair of grey tabby ears pricking up and showing above the table.

The Leaky Cauldron dining room emptied quickly and the parents made sure nothing was left behind. Then everyone whet their ways while saying sleepy goodbyes.

Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8 The Trip

Chapter Seven

The Potters

It seemed to take forever for Wednesday to arrive and Heather had packed her trunk and gone over her list of things over and over. It was Rebecca who reminded them that she would need a toothbrush.

On Tuesday Heather got a letter delivered by an owl. It was from James. The letter said

_Dear heather_

_Dad and I are coming to get you tomorrow; we'll be at your house at around noon. This will be so much fun Hugo is also coming with his sister Rose and so is Alice. She's our friend too. Dad even said that you could try flying and Quidditch if you wanted. With mum and dad we'd have enough players for two keepers and seekers and chasers. The other person can play beater for both teams. See you soon!_

_ Sincerely your cosine _

_ James Potter _

Heather was excited about going to her the Potter's house and barely slept that night. In the morning she showed her parents the letter and they told her that she could try Quidditch if she wanted to. They knew that both Harry and Ginny had the wizard version of first aid and could fix most minor injuries. And they were told that they would not be playing with real hard bludgers but softer practice ones.

Heather fidgeted all day and had her mother telling her to be patient and not to fiddle with her hair. While she tried to wait patiently Heather tried to remember if there was anything else that she forgot to pack.

Finally there was a knock on the door and heather ran to open it. There on the porch stood her Harry and James and she let them in.

"They're here" she called into the house.

"Uncle Harry!" Rebecca ran in to the room. Harry looked both confused and pleased. He shot a questioning look at his cosine.

"It was an easy way to explain your relation, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind, not at all. This is a much better relationship then I ever thought we would have given how it started. And Heather," Harry had put on a serious tone, "you are to call my uncle Harry."

"Ok" heather was pleased she had one other uncle but he was weird. He had moved to Canada the year he parents were married and they had never heard from him. All he had told them was that he was moving to Canada to "find himself" and that he was going to live in a city called Regina. In the province of Saskatchewan. Heather had looked up the city and found that it was not very large and that it was pretty much in the middle of no were compared to London that was. But that was not the point Heather now had a completely normal uncle. Ok, so he was a wizard, but soon she would be a witch!

"Nice place you've got here Dud. I see you moved from Privit drive."

"Thanks. My parents still live there, though my father has been in and out of the hospital for the last few years. Heart problems."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Though really harry thought that he deserved it. That was what karma was for. Harry briefly thought of sending a card to Vernon by owl saying Karma's a bitch! But if he did Vernon would most likely have a heart attack and blame Harry for his bad health and say that he cursed him.

At this Dudley raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Changing the topic Harry asked "Anyways do you have all of your things." He asked heather.

"I think so I spent the last three days making sure."

"Where is your trunk?"

"Upstairs I couldn't get it down the stairs it was too heavy."

"Well I'll go get it." Heather showed Harry where her bedroom was and he pulled out his wand and waved it at her trunk and it had what looked like no effect. Yet when harry lifted it he didn't have to compensate for the weight and he answered Heather's unasked question. "A feather light charm. Extremely handy. Let's get going." The trip down stairs was short and they found James telling the Dursley's about Quidditch.

"Do you ever stop talking about that game?" Asked heather a little exasperated

"No." Harry had answered for his now sheepish looking son.

"You better get going soon because from what I understand you had a good drive a head of you." Susan said

"That we do Susan. Oh Hermione told to tell you that she would be over this afternoon to do the allergen charm."

Heather hugged her parents and said good bye and made them promise to come to Kings cross and see her off to Hogwarts. Soon after the three of them were on their way to the Potters home. Heathers owl was in his cage in the front seat and the two kids were in the back.

"So Heather do you have a name for your owl yet?"

"Well I was talking with Hermione and she suggested that I look through my books to find a name that I liked."

"That's how I named my first owl. Did you find anything?"

"Well there was one name that I really like but I would like your approval."

"You want my approval for your owls name? What is it that you like? It isn't harry is it?"

Heather gave a small laugh. "No, no it's not Harry. I would like to name him Sirius. Is that ok?"

"Can I ask what drew you to that name?" Harry was genuinely curious.

"Well in Hermione's book there is a picture of the original order of the phoenix and Sirius caught my eye. He was very handsome." she said more than a little embarrassed.

"I think with that reasoning Sirius would be honoured to share his name with a owl and one that is as handsome as the one beside me." The owl hooted softly at harry. "And besides I think this owl has decided that he likes the name Sirius." Harry then said to him self more than the kids in the back, "deep down I think the Sirius was always a flyer. Brooms, Buckbeck, and now an owl, forever in the sky. Fitting." Harry smiled inwardly and though about the few precious memories he had of his god father. The rest of the very long drive was spent talking about Heathers plans before she was sent her Hogwarts letter. She was going to go to an all girls boarding school in Ireland, and they also talked about the wizarding world. Harry and James filled in a lot of the gaps that she had not filled by reading. Harry told her of Albus Dumbledor and his army and his want for woollen socks. James who made a effort to stay away from Quidditch for a while about his younger brother, who was also a Albus and his sister. As Harry drove the world around then was getting dark. Heather was starting to wish that she had brought some snacks with her; James seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Dad, I think we should stop to eat somewhere its eight o'clock."

"Look at that it is, we'll stop at the next town." And that's just what they did. Heather found that when she got out of the car and stood up, she had a great need for a W.C. once in the little dinner she found the washroom.

At diner they ate their food and tried not to let anything strictly wizard into their conversation, as there were muggles in the booths to either side of theirs. The food was not bad for a greasy spoon diner like its self. After paying they went back to the car and set off again.

We'll be home in about an hour. Heather could you write a note to your Aunt Ginny letting her know when we're to be home and let Sirius stretch his wings.

Heather eagerly opened her book bag and pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink. With great concentration she opened the ink and made James hold it so that it wouldn't spill.

Dear Aunt Ginny

Uncle Harry, James and I are almost there we just had diner in Redvers. Harry says that we will be home in about an hour and a half. This was sent at 8:45.

Heather

She folded it up and gave it to Sirius and told him to take it to Ginny Potter and then let him out her open window. He flew off to the northwest and was soon out of sight.

In the end Harry's estimate about their time of arrival was optimistic, by about an hour. In the back seat heather and James had talked themselves to sleep. Harry woke them before they pulled into the Potters drive. Heather's jaw dropped. It was the biggest house that she had ever seen, excluding Buckingham palace but that was different. Heather's house which was bigger than most of her friends would fit inside this house multiple times and it was five stories in most places and six in the middle section. From what she could see it looked like a castle to Heather. The house should have been difficult to see in the darkness but there was something glowing on the outside if it. They were moving and she thought that they may be fireflies but she was too tired to ask. She walked in a daze with Sirius's cage in James's hand and her book bag in her hand.

Ginny was waiting at the front door for them.

"James just leave the cage at the door we don't have to deal with it tonight. Heather I'll show you to your room." Heather was almost asleep again and she didn't notice the pictures on the walls snoring softly.

"Here you go Heather. Said Ginny as the stopped at the end of a hall after what seemed like a million stairs. Heather didn't even open her trunk or change into her pyjamas. She just laid on the bed and fell asleep. It seemed like five minutes later she was being shaken awake by someone. Opening one eye she saw that it was James.


	9. Chapter 9 Wizards Game

Chapter Nine

Wizards Game

"Come on! It's breakfast." As if on key her stomach gave a tremendous grumble. Following her stomach's instructions she ushered James out of the room and started to get changed.

Finding the kitchen was easier than she thought it was going to be. Though she had an interesting time getting there. But she almost jumped out of her skin the first time one of the paintings said good morning. The paintings on the walls kept talking to her. Saying things like "good morning and how are you" some even introduced themselves. By following her nose and the scent of bacon Heather came upon the kitchen and a large group of people, some of them she knew. Ron, Hermione and Hugo were there and so was Harry and Ginny and James. But there was also a blond with a misty faraway look and a man with brown hair and big ears. There was a girl that must have been the misty eyed woman's daughter as they had the same hair and eyes. There was also a boy that was almost the spitting image of Harry and James so that must be Albus. There were also two red haired girls that could be Ron's or Ginny's. Ginny was the first to notice her standing in the door was when she looked up from the toast that she was buttering.

"Heather, come met everyone." Then the introduction started. Alice was the misty eyed girl who was the daughter of Luna and Neville. The small dark haired boy was Albus. And the two red heads were Rose and Lily. Rose was a Weasely and Lily was a Potter.

The food was great and while they ate Heather asked Ginny about the pictures on the walls.

"In our world the pictures can move and talk. You didn't meet Snape did you?"

"No, I don't think so, why." Ginny looked relieved

"Well for the small amount of time that he spends in his portrait here he is rather vicious and rude"

"Oh. Thanks for warning me."

The topic at the table turned to the houses of Hogwarts. There were four. Heather had only read about them in Hogwarts: A New History. They were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The parents in the room were saying that they were all equal but the talk was continuously turning to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Heather got the impression that this was not the case and she was proved right when James asked

"Uncle Ron your whole family was in Gryffindor you can't tell me that you don't think it is better than the others."

"Well it doesn't matter what house you're in as long as Hugo is in Gryffindor. We would disinherit you if you aren't in Gryffindor."

"Ronald you're not helping. You're biasing them before they even get to school. And don't worry Hugo I won't let your father disinherit you."

"Come on Hermione. The only students with no biases going to Hogwarts are the muggle born ones like you. And you can't say that you went unbiased because I clearly remember you talking about Hogwarts a history and the houses while we were waiting outside the great hall for sorting."

"Yes but at least I wrote the new one without that bias. Didn't I Heather?"

Heather didn't know what to say. Should she agree with Hermione who she looked up to or tell the truth. From the book she had gotten the opinion that all of the houses were good but Slytherin. That it only turned out dark wizards and death eaters. Making up her mind Heather said "Well I got the impression that all of the houses were good but Slytherin."

"See Hermione old habits die hard."

"But the editor said that it had no biased."

"But who was the editor?"

"I got McGonagall to agree to do it."

"Exactly! She's not the most unbiased person in the world. She was in Gryffindor herself and was the head of the house. She didn't like Slytherin any more than we did."

"Good point."

"Was there anyone in Slytherin that was half decent?" Asked Hugo he looked a little worried

"Well lest see, there was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal. They were...are all idiots with family reputation of being death eaters. Milicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson. They were with the others. There was Barty crouch sr. He was in Slytherin before our time mind. I guess he was alright. But he had a heart of stone. Sent his own son to Askaban. He was a death eater. I guess he really didn't have a choice." Ron told his son

"Were these death eaters really that bad." Heather asked

"Yes they would kill indiscriminately and be even more pleased if they did in a few innocent muggles. And they would hunt down muggle born witches and wizards and kill them. They were the minions of a powerful wizard. Lord Voldemort." Hermione answered

"He's gone now though, right?" Heather was a little nervous, Voldemort sounded scary

"Yes for the last Nineteen years. Before then thought the wizarding world lived in fear."

"Oh. He sounds like an apocalyptic version of my great Aunt Marge, with her bulldogs to do her bidding." To everyone's astonishment Harry, of all people, burst out laughing at Heather's comment.

"Yes there is a similarity between the two now that you point it out. But Voldemort was much, much worse. I blew her up once you know?"

"What?"

"Yeah she was bad talking my parents and I lost control of my magic and she became a giant balloon. I was thirteen. If I hadn't been so angry it would have been terribly funny."

It was Heather's turn to burst out laughing. When she had her self under control she asked.

"Does she remember?"

"No, it's a shame I know"

"Harry I still think you should be ashamed of yourself."

"She deserved it Hermione"

"She really did and if she didn't then she does now. I'm one of her two nieces, and after she found out that my dad had not followed my grandfather's footsteps and worked at Grunnings, every Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving was terrible. She would blame us for what we didn't do she told us "you destroyed you father you know, he practically wasting away and he takes you to the park and goes ice skating and plays football with you. He needs to bulk up again. He was healthy when he was younger" Heather had done what in Harry's mind was a very convincing Marge impression. "She went as far as blaming Rebecca two years ago at Christmas that lights on the tree were all burning out because she was in the room. According to her it had nothing to do with the fact that they were ancient and the wires were fraying in spots. Rebecca was so upset. When she left the room the lights blew up in Aunt Marge's face. She hasn't been back to our house since. Rebecca was five."

The whole kitchen looked at Heather with their mouths open.

"Ok, Harry, maybe she did deserve it." The story seemed to have swayed Hermione.

"What are wires?" Rose asked

"You know grandpa Weasley's shed with all the strings hanging from the roof. The metal ones are wires. Muggles use them to control electricity."

"Oh, right I knew that, that lady is mean."

Heather nodded

"Anyone up to a game of Quidditch?" This was James, he had the look of someone who could no longer wait patiently.

"Alright is every one done?" but by this point it was too late for the question because everyone had stood up and Ginny had the dishes cleaning themselves in the sink.

"Never mind" said Harry letting James and Albus lead the way.

"This is great" said Harry tacking a head count. "We can have two teams. They won't really be even but that's fine."

The rather large group went out one of the back doors and into what was a very large backyard with trees sounding all sides. They were not gust trees it was a forest. On the far sides of the yard there were three tall hoops, six in all. Heather was left staring at the yard. The others had gone over to a small shed and they were coming out with brooms and James had told her that they were needed for the games so she went over to the others. Craning her Heather saw that inside shed was a lot larger that it looked like and that there were at least twenty brooms in there.

Heather was last to get a broom and when Harry gave her a broom he took her over to the side while the others got on their brooms and flew around a bit.

"Alright let's see what you got. Put the broom on the ground." Heather did as she was told and waited expectantly a little nervous.

"Now put you right hand over the broom and say 'up'"

"Up" said Heather and with astonishment she her hand was met with a broom swiftly meeting her open hand .

"Ha, you did it! This broom is a very picky one. It doesn't like any of the others. It's been around awhile too. I think that it was one of my father's brooms."

"Should I be worried about it's...you know age?" Heather asked timidly

"Oh no, it may be ole but if it likes you it will do anything a nimbus would. Very good broom. Alright now you get on." Harry showed her how to do this and hold her hands and told her to kick off on three.

"One, two, three." Heather kicked off she was air born. Hovering she looked at Harry who got on his broom and came up beside her. It's a lot like riding a bike, only brooms are a lot more intuitive. Lean forward to speed up and back to slow down. Let's do a little follow the leader. Harry moved forward on his broom and Heather followed his every move. They were getting faster and faster as they went and Heather was getting more comfortable. Then Harry took his broom straight up in a sharp angle and Heather swallowing the last bit of her fear and followed him and was soon flying beside him.

"I think you got the hand of it. Shall was start?" Heather nodded now confident on a broom and Harry called the others in to the middle.

"So shall we play kids vs. parents?"

'The kids along with Heather thought that this was a great idea so they separated in to the two groups.

"Alright, who's going to be the beaters?" Hugo put up his hand and so did Alice.

"Yeah Alice we kind of assumed that cause your always a beater and a bloody good one. Hugo switches it up sometimes. So we got beaters how 'bout keeper, Albus?

"Yup like always!" Heather felt like an imposter on a predetermined team.

"I'll be seeker, are the rest of you ok with being chasers?"

Heather nodded not knowing what else to do. Since there was no referee Harry brought the box containing the balls on to the pitch and released them. Then he threw up the big red ball the Heather thought was called the quammel. In seconds Harry was back on his broom in the air. The game was happening fast around Heather. Who was very happy that she had played a bit of water polo so that catching and throwing a ball was not as foreign as the broomstick. The ball was even similar in size. Just as she caught it she felt a whoosh of air and a small black thing flash by her face. It was blugger. Within a little while Heather was really in the game and had scored on Ron twice. The score was sixty to forty for the parent team. They had more flying experience. Even with one less player they were very good. It could have something to do with the fact that they had half of them played when they were at Hogwarts. Heather was really getting the hang of the broom when she heard a great cheer. It came from the other side of the pitch. Harry had caught the snitch.

"All right there Harry? See you haven't lost our touch."

"I never said that I did Ron, I think that was what you said last Saturday."

"Well I certainly didn't use those words."

"Yes you did Ronald." This was Hermione.

"No! "

"Yes I do believe that Harry and Hermione are correct. I do remember you saying that." The dreamy voice could only be Luna's

"Come on, Neville a little backup here."

"Sorry Ron you know me. I don't even remember what I had for breakfast yesterday and you expect me to remember what you said last Saturday." At this the whole group burst into laughter including Neville and the kids who had been listening. Heather thought the conversation was a little funny but she didn't see why everyone should crack up at it. Apparently her slight confusion showed on her face and Hugo who was standing at her side filled her in.

"Neville there is terminally forgetful. Once he even forgot about his wedding anniversary. Good thing Luna's so...so...Luna."

"Oh, thanks. She is a little eccentric. But she seems nice. "

"She is, she's practically an aunt. Mind you I don't think I'll ever know what wesknobelles are."

"What?"

"Beats me. Luna thinks that they exist. Her favourite thought are Narggels. And I don't know what they are either."

"Right."

Heather hadn't noticed that the rather large group had made their way to the broom shed. She had been rather consumed with taking in her soundings, the main one being Hugo. He had his father's large ears but they weren't quite as big and they were, or at least Heather though, a good look for him

"Alright everyone you know the drill." Harry was shouting over that heads and voices of the others. The group made a single file line and started to put the brooms away in the shed there was only room for one at a time. Heather who was new to all of the routine was being jostled around, mainly by James and Albus who were pushing and shoving for a spot. Once the line was formed Hugo gestured to Heather to join the line in front of him and she slid in line.

It didn't take long for the broom to be put away and upon re-entering the house the group realized that it was lunch when a small creature with leathery skin and huge eyes and ears met them in the garden entrance.

"Lunch has been prepared for you. We thought with the lovely weather you would like to take it on the back patio."

"Thank you Izzy" Harry turned to the rest of the group and asked "shall we go?"

James and Albus had already started their way to the back door. Everyone was soon behind.

"Hugo what was that?" Heather had realized that she had been rude and stared with her mouth hanging open.

"That was a house elf. They cook and clean for their family."

"Their family?"

"House elves are bound to serve one family until they die or a freed."

"They're slaves?" Heather was shocked

"Not any more. They have their own rights and what not. But at one time yes, they were slaves to many rich wizarding families. My mom what the loudest voice in the campaign to give them rights. They have powerful magic of their own. Best to not get one mad at you if they're not loyal to you." Hugo could see the panicked look on Heathers face and quickly said. "Izzy though is a sweet heart and always good for a early morning talk and a snack. The most she would do if you got her mad was tie your shoe laces together when you tried to get up the stairs" Hugo said knowingly.

"Good to know. Do they all look like she does"

Hugo chuckled. "Actually if your thinking of her ears and eyes they're smaller than most."

"Oh, I think this will take some getting used to" Heather said with a slightly overwhelmed tone she had just noticed to paintings on the walls. She had forgotten that they were 'alive'. Following her gaze Hugo told her. Just wait until you get to Hogwarts. Moving past the last painting they were outside on another patio. There was one long table set with food that smelled wonderful.

"Did Izzy do all of this be herself?"

"No there are two others here. They are Bodey and Glist"

"Oh that makes more sense. The food smells fantastic."

And Heather was right the food was superb. There were multiple conversations and Heather found herself in one with Luna about the theoretical and not so theoretical existence of Nargles.


	10. Chapter 10 No Chess Game

Sorry about the long wait. Hope you all still enjoy the story. For those of you who are Glee fans there was a little hat tip to the show in the last chapter.

Chapter 10

No Chess Game

After lunch the kids went up to the rec room to play some games. Heather was shocked to see how happy she was to see a regular air hockey table. Something from her world. The group however went to another place in the room. It was a regular chess board that was still in the middle of the game.

James and Hugo sat down in the big chairs on either side of the board. James was black and Hugo was the white set. Giving Lily a questioning look she filled in what was missing.

"They've been at it since the day before yesterday. My bet is on Hugo."

"Your betting?"

"Only for bragging rights. You want to place a bet?"

"Can I watch a few moves first."

"You haven't seen them play before, so I don't see the harm."

With that the game restarted. It was James's move first and Heather watched with interest. Chess was one of her hobbies. She was also rather good at it. Heather knew what she would have done were she in Hugo's seat but he didn't seem to see the move. After a few more plays Heather made her call. Leaning over to Lily who was beside her she said. "I call James."

"Ok." Lily looked like she thought it was a bad idea.

"To everyone's surprise except Heather the game was over within half an hour. Heather had seen it coming. What the group found more shocking was the fact that James beat Hugo. There was a stunned silence and then a spurt of loud cheering.

"Hugo has never lost though!" This was Rose.

"He made a mistake." Heather spoke up.

"And what was that?" Hugo didn't seem that upset by his defeat.

"On the first move you should have moved you rook not your bishop."

A pensive look glazed his eyes over as he thought back.

"She's right. I didn't see it at all. Oh well it was bound to happen and I'll beat you next time. Like usual." Turning back to Heather you should play my dad. He was the youngest wizard chess champion in two centuries. And he's won the last ten years in a row."

"Well I don't k now how to play wizard's chess."

"Oh it's not any different than muggle chess. Not _how_ you play anyway." answered James. The group disregarded what she was trying to say about really not being good enough to play a champion. But they had her down stairs in no time and soon they were sitting in the sitting room with a different board set and in front of her. Lily and the other girls were keeping Heather from slipping up to her room and trying to disappear. The boys were pulling and pushing their father and uncle towards the table.

The chess set in front of Heather was really not that different than ones she had played on before. The style was a little differed but that was all.

"What do you mean he left?"

"They got an urgent message from the ministry, they had no choice to go." Ginny told Hugo.

James waltzed up to the pair of them. He was the picture of innocence when he asked "Could you tell us what the message was?"

"James you know very well that the mission is never in the message." Ginny turned and left them

"Well it was worth the try." He looked a little put out

"You know when we met in flourish and blots?" Hugo spoke up Heather nodded "Well my dad said that he knew you, that you played chess at a little cafe in London."

"Is there anything that you people don't know about me?"

"Your favourite colour." Alice said mater-of-factly

"green"

"Your birthday?" asked Rose

"March 23"

"If you have had any pets" asked Lily

"Where's Sirius?"

"He's in the owlry with the other owls." Said James

"Oh ok. Well now you know that I have an owl."

"Can we go and see him?" little Rose asked

"The owlry isn't off limits, and then we can show you around outside too" With that there was trampling of feet to the nearest exit. "Be back for supper." Ginny called after them

The rest of the summer passed and Heather found that she liked it very much at Potter manor and all her new friends. She owled her parents often and told them what she was up to. And sometimes they sent Sirius back with small packages of thing that she had forgotten. Almost too soon though the first of September was approaching. And this meant that she wouldn't see Hermione, Ron, Harry or Albus or Rose for a long time. It also meant that she would be going to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11 The Kitchen and the Dream

Chapter ?

The Kitchen and the dream

"Is everyone packed?"Ginny called out. Heather though it was amazing how well her things managed to make their way all over the house. This meant that the last whole days before the start of term were spent searching the house for misplaced items. There were of course breaks for lunch and in the evening they played Quidditch. The game was really growing on Heather. She had had the chance to try her hand at the beater position and found that she was terrible at it. She would forget that she had the bat and when she did hit a bludger it went flying at one of her team mates. She was only beater for twenty minutes. Heather had happily relinquished the bat back to Hugo. She had also tried her hand at keeper and found that she was just as good at that as she was at beater. Seeker though was another story. She was good at that. Though she didn't enjoy it like she did being a chaser. Ginny had commended her on how much she had improved as a chaser in the month that she had been at the Potter's. Her exact words were, "Heather you're a naturally gifted flyer. You were meant to play Quidditch." This meant a lot to heather as Ginny was once a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies. They were the best Quidditch team in the last decade because of Ginny. The teams had to be switched up because after the first one Neville and Luna had left and most times Ron and Hermione were not present. They also had to be careful that the teams were not stacked. For instance when it was just Ginny and the kids the teams were, James as seeker Albus as keeper Alice as beater and Heather as chaser. The other team was Ginny as seeker Hugo as beater and Lily as chaser and Rose as keeper. Those were some of the most interesting games that they had at the Potter's. Heather was in bed and thinking about all the things that she had learned in the short time here. Where she really wanted to be was with the other girls, to talk about Hogwarts, but Ginny said that they would have time for that on the train. The group was separated and little charms were put on their doors to prevent them from sneaking to each other's rooms to talk. Sometime in the early morning Heather's brain let her sleep. Like her first night at the Potter's she found herself being woken up by James.

"Come on, wake up!"

"How did you get in here?" Heather was still not really awake but she still remembered her aunt's little charm.

"I got Izzy to let me in, she bypassed it. I told her that I had to wake you up."

"Oh, well, thanks! Now get out so I can change." Heather unceremoniously escorted her cousin out of the room by his ear. He was soon out of the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen heather found that she; James and Hugo were the only ones that were in the kitchen.

"What is this?"

"We couldn't wait any longer so we came here."

"That's nice but I was still asleep. Why did you wake me up?"

"It was Hugo's idea. And you would have only slept another half an hour." James had a sheepish look about him.

"Fine. I have another half hour that I can at least lay down. I'm going back to bed." She turned on her heel and went back to her room but not before she heard Hugo say. "You had to rat me out! Why did you tell her?"

This made heather stop. She was just outside the kitchen and the boys couldn't see her.

"Well it was your idea."

"Yeah well excuse me for wanting to include her." Heather had been listening but she was spooked by the portrait of a greasy looking man and didn't hear what James said

"Get your mudblood but back to bed and out of my hall."

Heather knew that she shouldn't be listening in on her friend's conversation, especially when she had told them she was going to bed and she was intimidated but the angry man in the frame so she scurried back to her room and shut the door. She got undressed and laid back down on the bed. That's when she asked herself what's a mudblood and why was she so freaked out by that picture. It wasn't like he could actually hurt her. With those thoughts rampaging in her brain Heather fell asleep. She had a troubling dream. In it she was being chased around Potter manor by the frame with the greasy man in it. The frame had grown arms and legs. It was brandishing a wand and shooting spells at her and shouting mudblood at the top of his lungs.

Heather awoke with a start when one of the spells hit her. Seeing that he clock told her that it was time to get up she redressed and went back to the kitchen. There was also no chance that she would be able to get back to sleep after that dream.


	12. Chapter 12 The Station

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.

Chapter 11

The station.

Hugo and James were not the only ones in the kitchen when she arrived this time. The others were there as well. Taking a seat at the table beside Lily. Heather started to dish herself breakfast. She did not ask about what she had heard only half an hour before. Instead she asked

"How are we getting to king's cross exactly?"

"Driving."

"Will everyone fit? I mean there are four trunks three owls and Lily's cat."

"Oh we'll make it fit." Heather wondered what she meant but didn't want to ask.

The rest of breakfast was spent in idle chitchat. And it was soon time to leave. Heathers trunk still had her uncle's feather light charm on it so moving it down the stairs was a breeze. The owls were safe and sound in their cages and Jackson, Lily's cat was in his carrier. In short they were ready to load up the car. Heather saw the trunks go in the boot of the car and the all miraculously fit. Or rather they magically fit. Heather was loving magic the more she learned about it. All of the kids fit in the back seat as well. And it was still roomy with five kids and the animals. Lily got to sit in the front with Jackson. Ginny's planning was spot on so they didn't have to speed at all on their way to London. The trip was fun with rounds of the 'name game' going on. The trip seemed to take half the time it did to get Heather to the Potters.

Then they were pulling in to the stations parking lot and piling out. Heather felt a little self conscience pushing her trolley in the station. It wasn't the trunk but Sirius and the other owls were calling a lot of attention to themselves. Ginny handed out tickets and Heather looked at hers. Hogwarts express. Departure time 11:00 form platform 9 3/4. What, 9 ¾ there wasn't a platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross she had been here before. Then Ginny had them all linkup at the brick barrier between platform 9 and 10.

"Lily you first." And she went right through the solid looking wall. Heather was shocked and at the same time she wasn't. This was magic after all. Soon it was her turn and she slowly walked up to the wall pushing the cart. She was nearing it and she was thinking that she should be hitting it any time when she felt a slight tugging and opened her eyes. In front of her was a great large red steam engine and a great many people. Most dressed the way the people on Diagon ally were dressed. James and Hugo were waiting for her they were smiling. Lily was no wear to be seen. No, no there was a flash of red hair that could only be Lily. She was talking to a group of girls her age. They were girls that she knew form her first two years at Hogwarts.

Ginny was that last of their group through the wall and was leading them over to a bench in a ways from the train heather could see there were people sitting there but it was not until they were out of the majority of the people waiting on the platform that she noticed that it was her parents and her uncle, Ron and Alice's parents. She ran to them and hugged her parents.

"You knew how to get here?"

"We met Harry outside and came in together. We should get you to the train its almost eleven." Heather told her parents that she would write and tell them how school was and how her friends were. Then something dawned on her.

"What are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa?"

"We'll tell them the truth. And we won't let them bully us."

"Good luck." Heather thought that her parents would need it.

"Thanks honey. Have a good time at school. Heather's mom hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Heather was a little embarrassed until she saw that the others were getting the same treatment. Her father then hugged her and wished her luck. With the good byes and well wishes over James, Lily, Alice, Hugo and Heather boarded the train. Their trunks were being taken care of by the porters on the train.

Heather had packed her school books in her book bag and had it over her arm as she boarded the train with her new friends. They found a compartment that was empty and filed in. Heather had been told the rules by Hermione and knew that she could now try magic without being tagged for underage magic. The first thing she tried was levitate her book bag over to the window seat. It got there before James's bum.

"Hey!"

"What? My spot, now scoot."

"How did you do that?" It was Hugo who was asking and indeed Heather found that everyone was looking at her. James was the only one that didn't look shocked. And he was the one who explained.

"It's the first spell she did with a wand. I on the other hand set a chair on fire. She made it levitate without knowing how."

"But she didn't say the spell."

"I don't know how it happened any more than you do. We'll ask a teacher when we get to school." James said

At the moment Heather was not all that concerned by the fact that she could make things levitate without saying the spell. She was worried about what the man in the frame had said. What was a mudblood. She couldn't keep quite any longer.

"What's a mudblood?"

The chatter that had been going on in the carriage had stopped the moment the word was out of her mouth.

"Who called you that?" Hugo asked "It wasn't someone on the platform was it?" He had his wand out and his face was set. James had followed suite.

"Umm, boys put your wands away. It was back at your house James."

"What, someone at my house called you that?"

"Well I wouldn't really call him a person. I didn't want to make a big fuss about this. I just want to know that it means."

"Was it Bodey?"

"What? The house elf? No, it was the greasy man in the frame outside the kitchen. He called me that and told me to get out of his hallway this morning. The first time I woke up." Heather put an irritated spin on the last sentence as she glared at the two boys. Hugo blushed beet red. "So what does the word mean?"

"There are people in the wizarding world that think that there should be no muggles learning magic and that it should be kept in all magic families. Pureblood families."

"The man in the frame was a pureblood?"

"Ironically no, he was a half-blood."

"Oh well that makes no sense."

"No it doesn't. Most pureblood maniacs are blind to the fact that if there were no muggles coming in we would have died out. There are hardly any witches or wizards that can claim that they are totally pureblood."

"My grandfather is one but he would have been frighteningly happy if he was part muggle, loves muggles he does. You should hear how he talks about mom. Loves her to pieces. She's his favourite daughter in law. Hugo said smiling

The faraway voice of Alice said. "The ratio i closer to one pureblood to every ten part bloods and muggleborns."

"Oh, how did you get that information?"

"My mother sent out a census for an article in the Quibbler. It was only for Brittan mind."

"I remember that my dad kept forgetting about it so it started to fly around after him until he filled it out." Hugo sounded pleased with himself. Though Heather was not really sure why.

"What Snape called you is a really nasty thing to call a muggleborn. It's usually used in civilized conversation." James said gravely

"So he's the angry portrait that your mom told me about" James nodded. Heather understood now why the man had spat it at her, looking back heather shrugged off her fears about what it was. She was not one to be sent cowering by bullying she might have dreams about it but that was before she knew what a mudblood was. She opened up her charms book and started reading, she was already half way though the book.

Apparently it was now11 because the train started to move. Heather closed her book and watched the station grow smaller and slammer as they picked up speed. When it was out of sight she returned to reading her book.


	13. Chapter 13 The Train

For those of you who also happen to be Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis fans there is a little Ancient reference for you.

Chapter 12

The Train

Heather was convinced to join a few games of exploding snap even though she was in the middle of a chapter about useful every day charms. There was one that could unlock most doors and another that could make light burst out of the end of her wand. This would be one to remember, Lumos she thought. There was a flash of light and everyone in the compartment was stunned from the bright light for a moment. There were a few angry shouts from James and Hugo. Alice didn't seem to be fazed.

"Next time you think you could tell us that you were going to try a spell!"

"I wasn't trying to. It just happened. I was reading about charms and there as one that makes light and I was think that it would be a good one to remember. I thought of the spell in my head and poof there I was blinding everyone and not meaning to."

"Well then can I ask you to keep your want in your bag until we get into classes. I don't want to be another Aunt Marge." James was making light of something that was really scaring him. This was one girl he did not want mad at him.

"I would never make you a balloon on purpose." Heather was defensive

"Yeah well your didn't want to blind us either." He said rubbing his stinging eyes

Heather could see his point so she safely packed away her wand in its box and zipped it into her bag.

"Thank you. I feel safer already. James was joking now.

"I may not have my wand but I can still twist your ear." Heather said with a mischievous smile on her face

James gave a strangled cough "How 'bout you got back to reading your book."

"Ohh I have that too. Hard cover books are good weapons."

"This is good there is another one that is willing to deflate your head James. Now you have to watch out for Lily and Heather." Alice was smiling at James. She winked at Heather.

"Yeah fantastic." He said dully it was time to change the topic "Is anyone else hungry?"

As soon as he mentioned it the others realized that they too were hungry. There was a flurry of lunches that Izzy and Glist had mad being unwrapped. There were sandwiches and apples and pumpkin juice. The juice was in strange bottles that shrank as the contents was drunk.

As they were enjoying their lunch a kind older lady came down the isle pushing a cart. The cart was covered with very colourful things that looked like candy but there were none that looked familiar to Heather. Except one, the beans. Berty Bots every flavour beans. James had shared his in the summer and the first one that Heather chose was a liver one. That was her first and last. The other three went to buy some but as she did not have any money. Heather stayed where she was with her nose in her book. When they sat back down there was a big enough pile of candy to cover two seats.

"You're not eating that all now are you?" Heather asked doubtful

"No we're saving some for when we're at school. And some is for you. Heather tried to protest but they would hear none of it, it was the same when they set up the chess game with her and Ron. Then there was a box of Everyflavour beans flying at her she caught them and threw them to Hugo.

"You like there disgusting things, you have them. I'm never eating them again!" Then there was a small box coming at her she caught that too. But she read the label, chocolate frogs?

"There not really frogs, right?"

"Just a spell." The quite Alice answered because the boys had candy stuffed in their mouths.

Heather pulled the string and there was a dark thing flying out of the box. Without thinking she caught it mid jump and looked at it. It was a piece of chocolate shaped like a frog. Its little legs were getting more and more feeble with their struggle against her hand. When they stopped she bit them off. It was a relief to taste wizarding candy that actually tasted like candy. When her frog was gone she looked closer at the box. Inside there was a card. Flipping it over, she saw that there was a picture. It was someone she knew, it was her uncle Harry.

"Hey James your dad's in this card." This got his attention.

"Really? Cool. I haven't got one yet. He didn't want a chocolate frog card of himself but the company did. So they came to an agreement that there would only be a few made. There's something like 200 of them. The money that they were going to pay them goes to St. Mungos."

"Two hundred sounds like a lot. What's St. Mungos?"

"It's the wizard hospital. There were 300 made of Agrippa but my dad has yet to see one. You can see how many there were made but the number at the bottom of the card. Heather looked back at the card and almost dropped it when she no longer saw that Harry was in the frame.

"He's gone!"

"Won't stick around all day will he." James said

"Oh...ooh look here this says that it was the first of 200 cards."

"Wow the closest to that I have is number 37 of 600, which was Morgan la Fay."

"Is chocolate frog card collecting second to Quidditch on your list of hobbies?" Heather asked James

"It's more like a 11/2 James admitted."

"I don't collect though I do have the four founders of Hogwarts. I believe that they are significant enough to keep. I get a list from Hugo and James as to which ones they are looking for. I just send them all of mine, and let them fight over the ones that they are both missing."

"That's a good idea. I have no interest in collecting these cards." The boys eyes light up and they stuck out their hand.

"Oh no. I said that I'm not collecting them but I'm keeping this card." They deflated a little with the news.

"And just think of the fight I saved you from. Pass me one of those blue things." The rest of the candy was split between the four and Heather felt bad taking a share of it when she had paid for none of it. Again her arguments were shoved off. Most of the beans when to James and Hugo and none went to Heather, just like she wanted. After everything was divided up Heather had chocolate frogs, ice mice, two liquorice wands, Fizzing Wizzbies and a good amount of Drubles best chewing gum, which she was partial to. She spent the rest of the trip blowing large blue bubbles. The gum lasted ages, it was way better than 'stride gum'.

There were a few more games of exploding snap and Heather was starting to wonder when they were going to arrive at their stop.

"I'm going to ask the conductor when we will be arriving. The letter said that we were to be in out robe when we get to the school."

The boys shrugged not really interested, they were too busy squabbling over a card that they both needed for their collection.

"I'll come with you. I could use a walk." Heather liked Alice's dreamy voice. It was always so calm

"We can leave the hagglers to their business" Alice gave a small airy laugh

"Yes indeed."

The conductor told them that they would be arriving at Hogsmead station in half an hour.

With their question answered the two girl's returned to the carriage or they tried to. Heather was stopped by the boy in the robe shop, Scorpio.

"Hey Heather, you should come sit here with the cool kids. Leave the Longbottom to herself."

"Thanks but no thanks I already have a seat and I think yours is infested with Narggels She grabbed Alice's elbow and dragged her the rest of the way to the carriage were the boys were. She was busy eating a liquorish wand by picking little pieces off one bit at a time.

"Sorry about that Alice."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not. How did he know you?"

"We met in madam Malkin's. He was much nicer then."

"Oh. I didn't notice any Narggles. How did you see them there invisible? Heather laughed before saying

"Boys we have to change, get out!"

"Why do you get to go first?" James asked stubbornly

"Because were girls. Now out." They followed orders. Heather closed the carriage door behind them and pulled down the blinds and shut them tight. The girls were done in a few minutes but Heather couldn't get her tie done. Leaving it she and Alice let the boys have their turn. When they were finished they let the girls back in. Alice had managed to get her tie done while they waited but Heather had hers in a tangled not. When she came in to the carriage the boys laughed at her.

"What?" She was defensive.

"Your tie."

"Yeah well I haven't had to tie one before

"Here, I'll tie it for you." offered Hugo. Within two minutes he had it her tied and returned to her. By the time that everyone was dressed and had their ties in order they only had to wait a few minutes for the train to reach their destination. They could feel the train slowing down and preparing to stop.


	14. Chapter 14 Hagrid and little boats

Chapter 13

Hagrid and Little Boats

Heather could feel her fears about the sorting resurfacing. She started to fiddle with her hair, twirling around her finger. There was disorganized chaos when the students filed out of the train. The porters had gone down the length of the train telling them to leave their luggage. With only her book bag filled to the brim with books and candy Heather got off the train following Hugo. Alice was behind her and James behind her. They didn't really know where to be do they stood on the platform and looked lost. Then they heard a booming voice calling

"Firs' years o'er here!" There was a light in the direction of the voice and it illuminated the largest and hairiest man that Heather had ever seen. His hair was thick and wiry. It was also a dark gray, salt and pepper.

"Hagrid!" James was clearly happy to see this giant of a man. And he made their little group hurry to meet him.

"Hi'ay Hagrid!" James said brightly when they arrived.

"Hello" James "'bout time you got to Hogwarts. And you too, Alice, Hugo. Good ter see ya again." His eyes then fell on Heather. "Who's yer friend?"

"Heather, sir." She thought that this man sounded nice and he was friends with the others and she liked them, so what did she have to lose.

"Well hello Heather, an' welcome ter Hogwarts." He stuck out a big hand and Heather nervously took it. She was worried about having her hand squashed into a pulp or having her arm ripped out of its socket, this man was clearly going to be as strong as his size suggested. Her worries were unfounded however because the shake was like any other normal sized persons would have been. This relieved Heather.

With their introduction over he turned his attention to the other first years. "Alright everyone here? Don' want ter leave anyone behind." The group squeezed in tighter. "Alright, off ter the boats."

Heather's stomach did flips. She didn't like boats. There was too much rocking. The dock came upon them sooner than she would have liked.

"Four ter a boat now." Heather let the others get in first. Then made the plunge herself. Amazingly when she got in the little boat didn't rock like she thought it should. Even though this was true she scrunched her eyes shut as soon as she was seated and wrapped her arms around her middle. Waiting for the others to get in their boats was torture for Heather; she was dreading the sea sickness that she knew was coming.

"Tell me when we're going to push off."

"We already have."

"What?" Heather ventured to open on e eye and saw that James was telling the truth. Their little boat was gliding across the lake toward a great castle. "Oh wow."

"It is beautiful." Alice commented.

"It is but I was talking about my lack of sea sickness." They all looked at her. Her stomach may by ok with the boat ride but her nerves were getting to her. She was worried about the sorting.

"What do you think about the sorting? Where do you think you'll go?" She asked

"I personally hope that I got to Ravenclaw." Alice answered.

"Gryffindor" James and Hugo said in unison.

"Well those make sense for you but what about me? Where do you think i'll fit in?"

"I believe that Ravenclaw would be pleased to have you. You have already shown your ability with charms."

The others all agreed with Alice. If she and Alice were both placed in Ravenclaw that wouldn't be so bad. She would already know someone. She was starting to relax when the little boats hit the shore on the other side of the lake and she was reminded that her fate would change depending on how she was placed. What if she wasn't placed? What if this was all a big mistake and she wasn't supposed to be a witch? She was starting to give herself a panic attack. Alice noticed and took her hand in hers with a smile. This helped a little bit.

Hagrid let them up to the front doors of the school, they were huge. At least as tall as Heather's house. Them though the entrance way and up to the boors of the great hall.


	15. Chapter 15 The Sorting

There is another Stargate Atlantis reference in here for those who are fans. If there are any reading this other than me? Thanks to everyone who reads and puts me on alert lists. Thanks!

Chapter 15

The Sorting

"You all wait fer professor Potter ter come and tell you what ter do. Good luck ter yer all" With that, Hagrid was gone but Ginny was coming soon. And it didn't take her long either.

"Hello students, in a few moments I will lead you though these doors into the great hall. You will wait in the center aisle and _not_ talk." This silenced the chatter that started among the crowd. "When I call your name you will come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head. It will sort you and you will go and sit at your table with your new house mates. Now let's go." She turned and opened the doors. What Heather saw was incredible. There was no way that Hermione's book could describe it accurately. It was the most amazing think she had ever seen. The ceiling of the hall _was_ the night sky. There were stars and she could even make out some constellations among the light cloud cover. The rest of the hall was grand as its name suggested. With the four long tables all displaying their colours. Heather spotted Lily under the red and gold banners of Gryffindor. Ginny had placed a three legged stool at the front of the hall and was holding a long scroll of parchment and a very grubby pointed hat.

The hat was sitting on the little stool when the tear above the brim opened and it started talking. It was a poem, about the founders of the school and what each house valued. It was interesting but she had read about then in Hermione's book.

Abbott, Connor was the first to be sorted and he was placed in Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table clapped and the boy went to sit with them. There were more students but Heather wasn't paying attention. Then she heard a name that was familiar and felt a sharp jab in her ribs. She turned on James.

"What was that for?" she hissed at him

"They called your name." He gave her a shove and sent her on her way to the front. At least my name was on the list Heather thought to herself. So she was really supposed to be here.

At this point she was very happy the she had only had gum recently and didn't have much in her stomach. It was doing flips again and her knees were watery. When she reached the front Ginny gave her a smile as she sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it made her jump, it was nothing like she expected at all. Though she want sure what she expected. It was talking to her. Heather would look back and would be very happy that the hats words could not be heard by the rest of the hall.

"Well, well, well, you are a difficult one. Yes. No Hufflepuff for you dear. No, you are made of stronger stuff. But were to put you? Ravenclaw would be a good home for you. Oh, yes the brains in your head! I haven't seen the likes of them in a long time. But there is always Slytherin; you have the cool and calculating mind that marks a Slytherin. And you like control, yes you like it. You also have the makings of a Gryffindor. With a fast wit and loyalty to your friends. And your need to prove yourself...it is extremely strong. It is fed by the doubt you have in yourself. You think that you are not worthy of this. Let me tell you, I don't usually give advice but...you are strong, very strong. I haven't seen one as strong as you in decades. And from someone who can see your mind, I would like to say that it is magnificent. You have so many qualities that I could easily put you in any of those three houses. Yes. Very easily indeed. However I can feel your anxiety when I mention Slytherin so I take it you don't want to be in with them."

"Not really" Heather thought

"But why? They could help you to greatness. Many great witches and wizards have come from Slytherin." the hat hissed in her mind

"They were great and powerful but they had dark methods."

"Very true, for as young as you are you have a very strong opinion about right and wrong. You are a just soul, you like law and rules. You are one of the light I see and would do wonderfully in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but where to put you. Your mind, and your loyalty, the wit and the thirst for power and approval is so strong in you."

"I'm not that power hungry, am I?" Heather was a little afraid about the answer

"Why do you think you like chess so much? You pride yourself on how well you can make an opponent make the move you want them to. Your mind is like others I have seen, and I never forget those whom I sort?"

"Let me guess" thought Heather

"Very well." The hat almost sounded excited

"There was Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Lily Evans."

"Ha you are a bright one however did you come to know that, if I'm not mistaken you are a muggle born."

"The wand maker. Said that we all had similar wands as well as minds I guess" Heather thought

"Yes, this is strange you are very like Evans. Though I cannot quite place it. "

"She was my great aunt. "

"Ah, that is it, but there is another. Another that you are more alike than you are to Evans. You are very much like Tom Riddle, oh the resemblance is striking. But you don't like Slytherin. So better be GRYFFINDOR."

Heather was almost deafened by the hat then the huge roar that came from the Gryffindor table. Ginny caught her eye as she stood up and she gave Heather a wink. Heather walked to the Gryffindor table and was welcomed exuberantly. Lily made a spot he her to sit beside her

"The hat took forever to sort you were you having a debate on ethics?"

"Felt like it." Heather was simply relieved and happy that she had been sorted. She watched with little interest as the hat went through the alphabet Lily was right there sorting seemed to take not time at all compared to hers. Soon Ginny was at the L's and Alice was called up to the front. It took its time with her but Lily told her that it took longer with Heather. Eventually though it also shouted out Gryffindor. Heather was relieved; she would at least know one person in her classes when they started. Alice sat on the bench beside her and they waited while others got sorted. Then came the M's . When Scorpio was called Heather watched with interest. There was no instant shootout from the hat and Scorpio had a worried look on his face. They're having a talk Heather thought to herself then the hat shouted Slytherin. The worried on Scorpio's face turned to relief. Heather sat disinterested while Nott and Norris were sorted. Every once in a while Heather found herself shocked out of a doze when the hat shouted. There were kids who went to the other houses but Heather couldn't remember their names. She didn't really care at the moment, at the moment she wanted her friends to get sorted so that the waiting was over and they could eat dinner and go to sleep. Eventually the P's came and there was a Patel who Went to Ravenclaw and eventually there was Potter, James being called. The hat didn't spend much time on his head before it shouted Gryffindor. Lily and Heather were on their feet cheering with the other Gryffindor. Alice was sitting and clapping politely.

Waiting for Hugo to be called was the hardest because there was a long wait for the W's. When they were finally called Hugo was one of the first. He had seen the rest of his friends being sorted into Gryffindor and he remembered what his father had said to him about not being in Gryffindor. He really didn't want to be disinherited. As he approached the stool though his aunt gave him a warm smile. She knew what it was like to have big shoes to fill. Hugo didn't have to sit through a discussion with the hat before he was sorted. No it was hardly on his head before it shouted Gryffindor. Heather didn't think it was possible but apparently the Gryffindor table could cheer louder and louder each time their house was called. After Hugo sat down Heather had another power nap and didn't pay attention to any of the other sorting. She got another jab in the ribs from James, he pointed to the front table and at the podium was an elderly woman wearing a tartan robe, she was elderly yes but she also had a very commanding presence. When she stepped up to the podium Heather could have heard a pin drop. It could have also been because everyone was hungry and wanted to get her speech over with as soon as possible.

"Welcome and welcome back, everyone. There are a few announcements I wish to make but they can wait until after we have eaten. Enjoy." Suddenly the pates were full of wonderful smelling and steaming food. Heather loaded her plate with mashed potatoes, roast beef, carrots, and salad. Her goblet already had pumpkin juice in it. When her plate was full she started. Between mouth full's she asked Lily about the teaches and was introduced to her friends. There was Sam Jordan, Wendy Gardener and Katie Johns.

When the plates were magically cleaned and left sparkling Heather felt much better. The headmaster stepped up to the podium and the hall went silent again, this time purely out of respect.

"Now, for those announcements I mentioned before. The first is that there is a new list of prohibited items at Hogwarts that have been posted by Mr. Kavanagh Second is that this year there will be an interschool chess tournament. It is open to individuals and pairs." This caught Heather's attention. This was an easy way to get more experience and play chess. There was an excited murmur that went through the student body, apparently Heather was not the only one that was excited about the chess tournament.

"Lastly before you all go to your dormitories you should all know that this year first years are welcomed to try out for the house Quidditch teams." She smiled as the excitement that was left over from the chess announcement exponentially grew and a filled the hall with a hundred conversations going on at the same time. The headmistress cut through them all with commanding force.

"This however does _not_ guarantee that first years will make the team. Now good night."


	16. Chapter 16 Dormitory and quiditch talk

So I couldn't help myself. When you read the chapter you'll know what I mean.

Chapter 16

Dormitory and Quidditch talk

Funny enough no one seemed to be at all concerned about the list of banned items. The talk all the way to the dormitory was about the two announcements. The reaction to the chess tournament was one of general excitement. The Quidditch one however had some people voicing their discontent at the change. Heather heard one boy say. "I mean really can't they just start at second years? They get so emotional when you tell them that they didn't make the team. And it's always the oldest team that wins the cup." The boy was tall with sandy coloured hair and an Irish accent. He looked vaguely familiar.

Lily turned on the older boy and said. "I made the team at 12 and we won."

"Yeah I was the seconded youngest and I was a sixth year. The others have all graduated."

"Now the pressure's on you because you have to make a whole new team, Captain Wood." Lily smiled at him knowingly.

"Yup! Lucky me." Wood said with mock enthusiasm though still looking glum. The large group had reached a turn in one of the staircases and stopped. In front of a large portrait of a large lady in pink.

Wood walked up to it and said "Gurdyroot." With a little click the portrait swung forwards and reviled a hole in the wall. Wood walked into it and the rest followed. They entered a spacious room filled with red and gold decor. There was a large assortment of arm chairs and sofas some looking more comfortable than others. There was a roaring fire in the grate and Wood plunked himself down in front of it on the sofa. The rest of the older students took the better seating that was an indicator of hierarchy.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to bed...as soon as I can find it." Heather said to her friends

"Up the stairs and to your right." Wood directed her. "And boys, yours is on the left."

Heather was already on her way to the stairs when James caught up to her

"Where are you going?" Heather kept walking

"To bed like I said. You need to get your ears cleaned out James"

"But this is the first day at Hogwarts, we don't have any homework yet."

"Exactly, school starts tomorrow and I would like to be awake."

"Oh come on, stay up a while. How much can it hurt?"

"I'm going to bed." With that Heather went up the rest of the stairs and shut the door of the dormitory in James's face. She wasn't given any time to survey the room because a second after she shut the door there was knocking. Opening it she was James.

"You're going to keep pestering me aren't you?" It wasn't really a question as she knew that answer.

"Of, course" he said brightly.

"Fine." And back down to the common room they went.

On their way to where their friend had stationed themselves Heather and James walked past Lily and Wood. They were still talking about the Quidditch teams.

"I really hope that the older students have gone and practiced cause at the tryouts the last few years they all sucked. If they still do we're going to have the youngest team in Hogwarts history. The first years better be good this year. I really need to do this for my dad. You know as well as I do that it's not easy to have a parent on a national Quidditch team. My dad still thinks that your dad should have tried out for a national team."

There was more to the conversation but they were now out of range to hear it. They sat with Hugo and Alice on the far side of the common room in high back chairs around a rickety coffee table.

"So I wonder when the tryouts are for the team." James said eagerly

"What?" exclaimed Heather

"Quidditch, you were listening to the announcements right? You need to have your ears cleaned you too. McGonagall said that first years are allowed to try out and Wood over there is the captain of the Gryffindor team." James saw the confused look on Hugo's face and the one of interest on Alice's and explained. "He said that the older students were all terrible last few years in tryouts and that if they aren't any better we're going to have the youngest team in Hogwarts history."

"Yeah, James, I never said that I would tryout. And I'm not going to." He opened his mouth but Heather cut him off. "That's that, no pestering is going to make my tryout."

The evening was a little deflated after Heather put her foot down. Especially when Lily came over.

"I wanted to let you all know that Wood is holding the Quidditch tryouts on the 10th." She told them

"Heather has it in her head that she's not going out for them."

"What?" Lily was shocked. "You're good Heather, really good why aren't you going out?"

"Because I don't want to be on the team. There James I've been up for a while now. I'm going to bed. Good night. "

"Yes good night boys." Alice followed suit and went with Heather to the dormitory. There were five four poster beds in the room and each had a set of red velvet curtains. To the side there was a bedside table and chair. Their trunks were at the ends of the beds. On the chair was a uniform for tomorrow all laid out. Alice's bed was beside Heather's.

"Why don't you want to be try out for the team?" Heather trusted Alice. She wasn't the gossiping type.

"I'm afraid of making the team."

"What would be so bad about that?"

"I might make a fool of myself. I mean I've only been playing this game for a little over a month."

"You're a great chaser. Do you remember what your aunt said to you?" Heather didn't say anything even though she did remember.

"Heather you're a naturally gifted flyer and chaser. You were meant to play Quidditch." Alice said quoting Ginny. "Heather at least think about these questions, are you comfortable in the air? Are you happy when you play Quidditch and is fear going to stop you from taking this opportunity? I wonder what classes we have tomorrow." That was Alice, changing the topic in a heartbeat. Heather was grateful for the change of topic, she could think about those question later, she had time.

"Yeah, do you think we'll get our time tables tomorrow morning? I don't suppose we would get them any other time. Then there was a small pop and standing in front of Heather was a house elf. It was dressed in the oddest way Heather had ever seen. There was a tea cosy on its head and a tie around it's skinny neck the tie was an awful green that clashed horribly with the sweater it was wearing. On the elf's oversized feet were socks. On was a colour that suggested that it was once black and the other was purple with tea pots on it. It was quite a sight.

"Um, who are you?"

"I is Dobby miss. Dobby is bringing your timetables."

"Oh thanks." Heather accepted the paper that Dobby handed her. He gave Alice hers.

"Dobby?"

"Yes miss, is there something Dobby can do for you?"

"Um, well that sweater looks familiar, where did you get it?" There was a large 'R' on the front of the maroon sweater

"Mister Wheezy gave it to Dobby. Wheezy is a great wizard."

"Who is Wheezy?" Asked Heather

"He is Harry Potter's Wheezy. Harry potter is also a great wizard, he set Dobby free. Dobby is very thankful."

"I thought I recognized that sweater." Heather turned to Alice and asked. "Is that not like the ones that Hugo's Gran makes?"

"Yes I believe it is on that she made."

"You knows Wheezy?" The little elf was very exited now and his voice got even higher than it already was.

"Yeah, and I stayed at Harry Potter's house this summer." Heather was unsure about why she was telling this elf all of this stuff but she felt like she should.

"You knows Harry Potter ALSO?" the elf squealed

"Yeah he's my uncle... sort of." She found herself in a very tight hug. Dobby had jumped onto her bed and has squeezing her around the shoulders.

"Harry Potter set Dobby free with this sock." He pointed with a stick of a finger at the black sock her was wearing. "Dobby has had to fix it many times because Dobby wears it so much."

"Oh, well your other sock is very nice. " Heather was a little unsure of what she was to say. His sock was the first thing she could think of.

"Socks are Dobby's favourite clothing. Dobby has liked meeting you but has to deliver the other timetables. Just ask Dobby if you is needing anything, anything at all Heather Dursley and Alice Longbottom." Dobby gave a very low bow; his pencil nose was almost touching the ground. With another pop he was gone, but there were timetables on the other beds.

"That was...interesting."

"Very, I have heard about Dobby, from Harry. He thought that he was dead. Saw him killed and buried. "

"I thought that they were mortal."

"They are."

"Another question for the teachers."

"Hey I have Aunt Ginny first period tomorrow. Then herbology, after that charms. Then lunch. In the after noon there is potions history of magic and then transfiguration. And after supper there is flying." Heather had to reorganise her book bag as it was also filled with the left over candy from the train, which she packed in her trunk. Alice was doing the same. As the two of them were getting their books together the other girls were coming up the stairs.

"Hi" the first girl said "I'm Katie Finnegan, Katie is short for Kathleen." She had a round face and was shorter than both Heather and Alice; her hair was light brown and came down in long loose curls. She had an Irish accent

"Heather Dursley." They shook hands rather formally. The other girls were introduced themselves to Heather

Amelia Thomas had dark skin and very black hair that she wore in a small afro. Heather thought it was a good look for her. The last girl had dark chestnut hair that was cut with straight bangs across her forehead and the rest was just past her shoulders. It was all pin straight. Her name was Bethany "Beth" Salway. She sounded like she was from Wales. All of the girls seemed to know Alice.

There was a flurry of discussion about their classes tomorrow, but it died down quickly. Soon Heather was in bed and thinking about those question that Alice had asked her. In the morning she could vaguely remember being on a broom in her dream.


	17. Chapter 17 Class

Chapter 17

Classes

Heather got dressed with the other girls and was down in the common room. She and Alice couldn't see Hugo or James so they went to breakfast alone. They were held up a little when Heather, who was a ahead of Alice on the stairs, stepped right through one of the steps. She was glad that Alice was there with her, she was getting sniggers and laughs out of the older students. Alice pulled her out and they were off again.

When they reached the great hall they saw that James and Hugo were not there. The two girls ate their breakfast without the boys and figured that they were still in the dormitory when they left and that they would be down in a few minutes. They never showed up.

Alice and Heather got lost on their way to their first class and asked one of the nicer older students. She was a Hufflepuff sixth year. The girls asked her because she looked friendlier than some of the others. She told them to take the first set of stairs on the left up two levels and that it was the third classroom on the left.

Her directions were good and the two girls were there with two minutes to spare. The only other people who were in the room were James and Hugo.

"Where were you two at breakfast?" Heather asked sounding a little annoyed

"We thought that we should be here early seeing as we're related to the Prof. You two just made it."

"We got here alright and we didn't have to leave early to get here." Heather pointed out as she and Alice took the desk on the other side of the boys. There were a few more students straggling in. They had clearly gotten lost. There were Hufflepuff students as well as Gryffindor. At the scheduled start of the class Ginny, rather Professor Potter came out of the attached office.

"I see we are missing a few students." She was looking over the desks and only half of them were filled. "Oh well we can start without them. Good morning Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students. I am Professor Potter and I will be your defence against the dark arts teacher. I am also the Gryffindor head of house, so for Gryffindors out there if you have questions that are not strictly class based I welcome you to come and ask for guidance. Ah, I see we have a few stragglers." She looked to the door

The class looked to the door and saw Wood ushered in what looked like the rest of the class.

"They were very lost professor, ended up in the dungeons."

"No matter, everyone find a seat. Thank you Wood."

"No problem professor, it was my job to day." with that he was gone.

"Now, I'll take the register and check to see if everyone made it. Professor Potter proceeded to read the names off the list and check off the students that were present.

"That's everyone. And to those of you who went to the dungeons, the only class you have down there this year is potions. Now, what are the dark arts? The dark arts are a tricky thing to place. Are you using dark arts when you hex someone who is annoying you and you want them to feel bad? No. You are using dark arts when you are using spells that are dark? But what makes a spell dark?"

"There are many kinds of spells. Curses, hexes, jinxes, enchantments and spells. A dark spell is one that was designed not to be an annoyance but to be cruel and dangerous. For instance if I pulled out my wand and hit with a bat bogey hex that is not dark magic. It is a temporary spell that wears off anywhere between five to thirty minutes. Though Madam Pomfrey can fix you up in a jiffy if need be. However there are other spells that are not so temporary. These are curses. An example of one such curse is this position. It was cursed by Voldemort for many years. During those years there was a new defence against the dark arts teacher each year. The curse was only nullified when Voldemort was finally killed. The wizarding world is much safer than it was 20 years ago, but there are still dangers out there. It is my job to prepare you to deal with them if and when you encounter them. We will not be using wands today so I kindly ask you to keep them in your bags. Books out." They spent the class learning how to identify dark magic.

"Next lesson we will touch on defensive spells. Now off to your next class."

The greenhouses were much easier to find and as their time table stated they were with the Hufflepuff's again. This meant that there was a group of twenty or so first years traveling in a big body. They clogged the halls and the older students were not all too pleased with this but they made it to the greenhouses none the less.

They were greeted by a plump grey haired witch who had an apron and gardening gloved on. "Good morning students, I am professor Sprout. I trust that you all have your dragon skin gloves, yes? Oh dear I'm getting ahead of myself. As well as teaching herbology, I am also the Hufflepuff house head. Do come and ask questions." She was talking to the Hufflepuff's in the group. "I also need to check the register. Learn faces, make sure everyone is here. But where is it?" She looked around herself. "I knew I had it here...ah here it is." She proceeded to pull it out from under a pile of potting soil and dusted it off.

"Good everyone's here. Now as was saying before, do you all have your dragon skin gloves?" There was a mass nod from her students. "Good well be pruning devil's snare today, a little hands on work to start the term off. But first think you have to learn about devil's snare is it hates sunlight. There is a rhyme to help us remember this important fact. It goes

Devil's snare, devil's snare

It's deadly fun,

But won't sulk in the sun.

Now I have lights for all of you to wear on your heads to keep away the tendrils. You can pick them and a pair of clippers from the bench over there. I will be coming around to show each of you how to prune the plant."

Heather heard Katie Finnegan saying "but that light will mess up my hair."

"It's that or have devil's snare squash you like a boa constrictor." Madam Sprout pushed a light on the now scared looking Katie. They were lead to a green house that was shaded unlike the others and full of little dark green plants with tendrils that shrunk back from the light coming in the open door and those from the headlights. The rest of the class was uneventful until James took a clipping from the floor and brushed it along Heathers neck. Who of course panicked, and screamed. This sent James and Hugo into fits of laughter.

"Five Points from Gryffindor." This cut the two boys enjoyment short. "That is a very dangerous plant Mr. Potter I suggest you take this seriously. This was a warning. I won't have any pixy pranks in my class. Are you alright miss, I'm sorry I haven't remembered your name."

"Heather Dursley, and I'm fine professor." When she was out of earshot Heather smacked James upside the head.

"Way to go, James. You didn't even make it to lunch and you got points docked."

"It was funny."

"Whatever." Heather ignored him for the rest of the lesson and pruned her deadly plant in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Yes, I realize that Susan was a little too cool with the while magic this but I'm haven't finished with her yet.

Chapter 18

Charms

By the time charms started Heather was talking to James again. He was hard to ignore for long. The charms teacher was a very small man with a squeaky voice. He had them sit down and went through the motions that the other teachers did. Unlike the first two classes though they were now with the Slytherins. This meant that Scorpio was there and he was staring at her, she was ignoring him.

"Today we will try a simple hovering charm though I doubt any of you will be able to achieve levitation of a feather today." Hugo put up his hand.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Heather knew what he was going to do. She tried to pull his arm down but it was no use. He was stronger, so much time playing beater.

"Well just that there is a student here that can do the spell professor."

"Would you like to show us Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh it's not me professor. It's Heather sir."

"Would you like to show us then Miss. Dursley?"

She glared at Hugo for volunteering her, she wasn't the show off type. But she took out her wand and aimed at a rather large heavy looking book. She gave a swish and flick and sent it zooming towards herself. She let it hover over a nervous looking Hugo then sent it streaking over to the book shelf where she had gotten it.

"Oh, very good, very good indeed. Though you didn't use the incantation." He looked a little puzzled by the fact.

"She can also do lumos that way professor." This time it was James. These two were really getting on her nerves.

"Really could you show us that too Miss Dursley? "

She gave the boys a glare and her wand a little flick and thought lumos. The effect was the same on the train. Even in the brightly lit charms classroom everyone was blinded by the flash of light.

"Oh my, oh my. Miss. Dursley could you stay after class I would like to talk to you." Heather nodded. The rest of the class was spent teaching the class the incantation that Heather didn't know, for a charm she could do. The swish and flick was followed. When professor Flitwick was satisfied that they had it down pat he conjured white feathers for everyone to practice. Heather spent the class making her's zoom around the class. Then she got an idea. There was so much commotion in the class that professor Flitwick didn't notice when she tickled the back of James's neck with her flying feather making him jump.

"What was that for?" He asked indignantly

"Herbology" she said simply. Alice giggled. Heather had her feather zooming around the class when a feather near her exploded. She lost concentration and the feather she was levitating floated to the ground.

When she regained her concentration and saw that her feather was on the ground in the middle of the class. Professor Flitwick asked "Whose feather is this?"

"Mine professor, I'll get it for you. Without thinking about what she was doing Heather gave a little flick of her wand and willed the feather to come to her. It did, it came zooming and settled on her open hand. The whole class had seen this and it was obvious that while all her classmates were impressed, it was clear that the Slytherins thought she was showing off. The Gryffindors gave her a round of applause that made her blush. Professor Flitwick stood in the middle of the class looking stunned. Heather got the impression that he was the kind of wizard that wasn't stunned often.

Flitwick snapped out of his little trance and went over to his desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment he wrote a note on it and gave it a tap with his wand. It folded its self into a paper aeroplane and flew out the door.

"Back to your practice everyone." Then went around helping those who needed it.

"I didn't know you could do a summoning spell?"

"I didn't know I could either, James. It's the third spell I've done with a wand. You've got the levitation charm down. Heather pointed out to him.

"Yeah so does Hugo and Alice but we were taught the incantation and the wand movement. The first time you did it you didn't have either. And you did it just fine. Wasn't even hard."

"Don't look at me for answers. I'm new to this you know that." Heather held up her hands showing her innocence. As she did the bell rang. She waited in her seat while the others packed up their books and filed out.

"See you at lunch Heather." Hugo said. Alice waved as they left the room

"Yeah I'll see you guys down there."

Soon Heather was alone with Flitwick.

"We're just waiting for Professor Potter."

"Ok." It didn't take long.

"I got your letter Professor Flitwick. Who is the student?"

"Hi." Heather spoke up

"Oh Heather it's you. It's true professor. I was there when she was getting her wand. She levitated the chair. No incantation, and no idea what she was doing."

"Really! I thought that your nephew was exaggerating. I've also learned that she can do lumos. Please show us again. You may want to shield your eyes Ginevra, her light is quite strong."

Heather did the spell again and the flash was just as bright as the other two.

"Wow."

"Not only that she can do a summoning charm. I didn't even mention them in class. Could you summon that top book on my desk please Miss Dursley.

Heather pointed and it came. She was starting to feel like a circus act.

"But that's a..."

"Fourth year spell. I know. Now could you banish your feather?"

Heather was again successful. The feather flew across the room, hit the wall and slid down it.

"Am I right when I say that you have no knowledge of these spells?" Heather nodded.

"Very interesting. Do you come from a wizarding family?"

"I'm muggle borne professor. But my great aunt was Lily Potter."

"Oh well that explains allot."

"Does it?" Ginny seemed to be just as interested in how that fact explained this affinity Heather seemed to have.

"Oh yes Lily was the same way when she came to Hogwarts. You are a very powerful young witch Miss Dursley. And I think it is time for you to go meat your friends at lunch."


	19. Chapter 19 Lunch

Chapter19

Lunch

Heather made her way to the Gryffindor table she passed Wood and his group of friends.

"Hey, Heather. I heard from Lily that you're a chaser and a fair seeker. Gryffindor really needs you to come to the tryout."

"I thought you didn't want a young team." She gave him a sly grin

"Yeah well it seems I don't have a choice, see these guys" he gestured to the older boys around him, "well frankly, the still suck. Pease come out and try. Promise me you will."

"I'll let you know at the tryouts, if I'm not there don't come after me and pester me about it." At this Wood looked deflated and put out. But he nodded none the less. Heather continued her way up the table to where her friends were. She sat down beside Alice who asked "What did professor Flitwick have to say?"

"Called Aunt Ginny to come see, she vouched for me and told him that you were telling the truth. He thought that you were exaggerating Hugo. He made me show her lumos and the summoning charm. Then he tried me on a banishing spell and I did that. With no idea what I was doing again. Then I found out that they are both spells that he teaches his fourth year students."

"Really? Wow." Her friends were very impresses. Though Heather was having doubts. The hat had said that she was like Tom Riddle, but who was he?

"So potions next Heather, think you'll be amazing at them as well?"

"I hope not." She said gloomily

"What? Why?" James didn't get it. He was the kind that liked to show off. He was apparently a lot like his grandfather from what she had heard of him.

"Because I don't really want to be tagged as a freak after the first day of school, James." She said in a hushed, none too happy voice to keep it between themselves.

"Oh, um." James spluttered. Heather had shocked him with her angry tone.

"Sorry about volunteering you in charms." Hugo also looked ashamed

"What's done is done guys. Just don't go doing it again. I'm sure that I can find a few good jinxes in the library." The boys looked worried and this made Heather laugh.

"We should get going we have potions next."


	20. Chapter 20 Potions

Chapter 20

Potions

They were walking down a hallway that lead to the dungeons when James asked sounding curious and a little nervous. "You wouldn't really jinx us would you? You said you wouldn't on the train."

"No, I wouldn't jinx any of you, but I wasn't joking when I said not to volunteer me in class." The boys seemed to get the message.

The potions classroom, it turned out wasn't that hard to find. There was an older man at the head table and he told them.

"Take a seat but don't start unpacking, I'll be assigning seating." Once every one was seated the teacher pulled out his register and started to pair up the students. Unlike other teachers he started at the bottom of the list.

"Weasley. Who's your father?"

"Ron." Hugo said proudly.

"Oh well then I better put you with," he paused to scan up and down the list. "We'll put you with Dursley. I talked with professors' Potter and Flitwick at lunch. She'll keep you out of trouble Howard." Heather had to laugh, there was the look on Hugo face indignation at being placed with Heather because it was assumed he was horrible at potions even thought he admitted that it was likely that he was. And there was also disgust on his face at being called Howard. It was pricless.

"Come on _Howard_ we have to sit at our spot" Heather pointed at one of the front. She had James laughing now too. The teacher noticed.

"You there". James stopped abruptly. "You must be a Potter."

"Yes sir." James said with deep pride.

"Who to put you with? Who's that beside you?"

"Alice Longbottom professor" she answered in her whimsical faraway voice.

"Humph, you don't look like a Longbottom. Who are your parents?"

"Neville and Luna Longbottom professor."

"Luna, Luna," the teacher was thinking. "She was a Lovegood?"

"Yes professor"

"Wonderful, do you believe in nargels as well?"

"Of course I do, they exist."

"Spectacular." Though he didn't sound all that thrilled. "Potter you sit with Malfoy here. And Longbottom your with Goyal "

The boy named Goyal didn't look pleased about this. Nor did James and Scorpio. They had their stools as far away from each other as possible. Once all the first years were paired off the teacher finally introduced himself.

"Professor Horace Slughorn." He said pompously. "I'll have you know that I came back to teach here at Dumbledore request. I had a very comfortable retirement. The only reason I am still here is that I'm waiting for more worthy members for my club." He shook his head looking let down and disgusted.

"You lot better be up to it because I'm ready to retire again, I'm not getting any younger you know. Now to test you, take out your book and go to page 15. The invigoration potion. A few sips you will have your energy restored. Very useful for long trips." The class started at him.

"Well, chop chop! Get out your cauldrons and get to work. But remember, read all the way through the instructions before you start and measure twice cut once!"

The first instruction was to light the fire and let the cauldron warm. Then Heather set to work on chopping the dried rat tails, and grinding the scarabs. Hugo seemed to be managing well and didn't need her to make sure that everything went in to the cauldron in the right amounts and at the right time. James and Scorpio however were bickering very loudly.

"I saw you, you put bat noses in my cauldron."

"I did not, you put frog tongue in mine."

"Boys lets be mature about this. Malfoy did you put something in Potter's cauldron?"

"Bat noses and ground firecrab shell."

"And you Potter?"

"Only frog tongue."

"Well these two have demonstrated the first rule of potion making. Actually the first is always read the instructions first. The second is never, never put other ingredients in your own or someone else's cauldron."

"Why?" The vacant looking Goyal sitting beside Alice asked

"Why! _Why_! Because ingredients react and some turn explosive. We are all very luck that Mr. Malfoy chose bat noses and fire crab shell. See they are opposites. Like acids and bases. They cancel each other out. If instead of bat noses you added gurdyroot, which by its self is quite safe, well I would be sending most of you to the hospital wing. We are also lucky indeed that I chose this potion for our first because the ingredients react with very few things. Potter you added frog tongues. All this will accomplish is making the potion useless. In fact that is all frog tongues do if added to a potion where it is not an ingredient." With a wave of his wand both of the boys had empty cauldrons in front of them.

"Back to work every one." Even with the delay and two of their number having to start over every one finished before the bell.

Professor Slughorn went up and down the aisles and inspected their potions. There were a few that he frowned upon and cleaned out with his wand Goyal's had eaten though the stir stick and was frothing a poisonous green colour. Both Heather's and Hugo's looked the same, deep purple with little bubbles of steam rising to the surface, popping and strangely giving off the smell of grapes.

"When professor Slughorn neared their table his noses started working over time.

"Someone's done it." He followed his nose over to Heather and Hugo. He saw Heather's first. "Ha well done miss. Dervish is it?"

"Thank you sir. And it's Dursley."

"Right" he was going to move along to the next table but his eyes fell on Hugo's cauldron. "Howard? Your potion is exceptional as well, did you get help from Miss. Dursley? "

"No sir" Hugo looked hurt

"Did you help Howard, Miss Dursley?

"No sir." It was the truth Heather had not helped Hugo at all. Slughorn didn't seem to believe either of them

"Humph, well then I would like to see you as well as Malfoy and Potter down here at 7:30 Howard."

"But professor we have an evening class today." Piped up James

"Well then be here at ten to eight. Class is dismissed"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In the Hallways.

"Way to go James. Get yourself called back for detention." Heather berated James.

"He never said that it was detention. And he didn't take off any points." Alice pointed out

Heather ignored what Alice said. "Though I don't know why he called Hugo back. It's not like you put beetle eyes in my potion." She gave James another look.

"He thinks you helped me. He obviously knows my dad and I've been told by him that he was rubbish at potions, still is." Hugo finished matter-of-factly

"He's not biased is he." Heather said sarcastically. "And what this about his club?"

"The slug club?" Hugo answered her.

"The _what_ club?"

"It is a play on his name." Alice assured her

"So what is it, the most biased and slimy get to be in the club?"

"Oh no, quite the opposite. He chooses the best and the brightest." Said Alice

"In other words the most likely to become famous for something." Added Hugo

"He's had quite a good record too. Gwenog Jones of the Hollyhead Harpies, more than one auror. Including both my parents." James was counting other people of in his fingers. "Hugo's mom and my dads mom were both in the club."

They were almost at their next class when Hugo said "He's had some dark spots to though. One of he's most famous members was Tom Riddle." The others nodded solemnly. Heather was intrigued. The hat said she was like Tom Riddle. But she had never heard of him in conversation until now.

"What was he famous for?" Heather was fascinated?

"He was Voldemort." James stated matter-of-factly

Heather blanched and let out a whimper. The others didn't notice because the hall was crowded. Alice was the one that noticed that Heather was still at the corner clutching the wall for support. Heather was sure that she would faint if she let go of the wall. This meant that James and Hugo practically carried her to the hospital wing after getting the directions. The three around Heather were very concerned. Was she sick they didn't know. She had certainly not reacted like this any other time they had used Voldmorts name. They thought she might be allergic to something from potions class.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hospital wing.

By the time the four of them made it to the hospital wing Heather had tears running down her cheeks.

Madam Pomfrey had heard them come in, which wasn't surprising do to the fact that the two boys were struggling under Heather's weight even though she was slight.

"What did she get hit with?" Madam Pomfrey asked mildly board as she directed the boys to get Heather onto a bed. Heather curled up into a ball and started whimpering again, there was also a fresh rain of tears onto the pillow.

"No one jinxed her. She just kind of..." James and Hugo were answering her questions.

"Stopped in the middle of the hall and went like this."

"Curled up on the ground?" Madam Pomfrey asked them sternly.

"No she was holding onto the wall, she looked like she was about to faint."

The nurse was now bustling around Heather checking her and seeing if she was hurt.

"Was she acting strangely before this episode came on?" The three exchanged looks, they hadn't noticed anything off about her.

The all shook their heads.

"She didn't complain about a head ach or stomach ache?"

"No. And she ate normally at lunch."

"Hmm, it's most likely shock. Is she a muggle born?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with any of this?" Hugo answered indignantly

"Calm yourself boy I've already had four in here panicking about magic. There are some every year. Some just can't cope with all this magic at once."

"But she stayed at our house for half the summer. She saw magic there every day and didn't have a fit or anything." Said James

"This is a different environment. She hadn't done magic before and now she's overwhelmed by the power she realized she has." Hugo spoke up he felt he had to defend Heather. She was not as weak as this nurse was assuming her to be.

"I really don't think it's the magic, Madam Pomfrey, no offence. She's played Quidditch with us. _On_ brooms." he added for emphasis. "She was doing magic on the train."

"Well whatever it is she's in distress. I'll give her a calming draft and you three better get to class, you're late."

They protested but she forced them out and closed the door behind them. Then went over to her medicine cabinet and poured Heather a glass of the strongest calming draft the she had. Getting her to drink it was another thing but soon it took effect. Though it didn't help as much as it should have. Poooy checked the girls' book bag for anything fishy and found everything in order. She had all of her own books and none of her paper or quills were cursed. The book labels said her name was Heather Dursley.

"Heather dear, can you tell me what happened?" Heather was lying on the bed still but she was staring out vacantly in horror. Her whispers were so quiet that Poppy had to be only a few inches away from her to hear what she was muttering.

"..."

It was all one long stream but madam Pomfrey could make out what the poor girl was saying and sent out two paper aeroplanes at once. One to her head of house and the other to the headmaster. When Ginny got the little plane she had just started teaching sixth years about the impedimenta jinx. And she had used it to demonstrate. It stopped halfway through the room and stayed stationary, then resumed flying to her a moment later. Upon reading it she let out a little gasp and her hand when to her mouth. There were no names mentioned but any reaction this extreme was terrible.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter

Prpffeser Potter

"I have to leave for a few moments, I expect you all to be in one piece when I get back." She hurried her way up to the clock tower and met professor McGonagall on the way.

"Do you know who it is professor?"

"I have no more knowledge than you do Ginny."

"Right, just thought I would ask."

They entered the wing and saw that Poppy had erected a privacy screen around one of the beds. The two women rushed towards the nurse.

"Who is the student?" McGonagall asked sounding grave.

"Heather Dursley" Poppy answered she looked shaken. "As I said in the letter she is deeply disturbed. Keeps muttering to herself. I'll let you hear for yourself." She led the way to where heather was laying.

Ginny let McGonagall go first. She bent down to listen and when she came back up she had lost colour in her checks. 'Oh dear' was all she said before letting Ginny have a listen.

"Oh dear indeed. You don't think he's back do you?" Poppy asked still visibly shaken.

"No, he died nineteen years ago. Really died, not that limbo he was in all those other times. Voldemort is certainly dead." Heather let out a whimper when she heard McGonagall say "Voldemort"

"Poppy would it be safe for her to have another dose of calming draft?"

"Well she shouldn't have another so strong. She's not that big. But I suppose I can give her another weaker one."

"Do it please poppy, we need to know what happened to cause this."

"Alright professor." She came back a moment later with another glass in her hand and made Heather drink it within seconds of draining the glass Heather was more alert but she was still visibly anxious and worried. She was no longer crying muttering to herself.

"Aunt Ginny...I'm scared."

Ginny went over and sat on the bed beside her niece. "Why are you scared?"

"The hat...the hat said I was like him, that my head was like his."

"Like who's Heather?" Both McGonagall and Pomfrey were listening very carefully

"Like Tom Riddle." The hospital wing got very silent, like no one was breathing.

"Did the sorting hat say anything else heather?"

"He said that I-I-I would do well in Slytherin because I like power so much." She was crying again. "I don't w-want to be like him. He said that I was like him, t-t-that our mind were the same."

"Why did it affect you now, rather than last night?

"I...I didn't know who...who he was. Then Hugo told me and...and I couldn't...I couldn't...not like him, not like him not like him..."Heather had lapsed back into muttering and the wide eyed fear.

"This is why Voldemort was so powerful. Heather had started to cry again when McGonagall said Voldemort, Heather put her hands over her ears. "He can still do this to a girl nineteen years after his down fall and death."

"Ginny I suggest you get Harry here as soon as possible. I fear he is the only one that will be able to help her."

"Yes headmaster."

"Keep her as comfortable as you can but don't give her anymore calming draft until Potter gets here. I want it to have its full effect."

Poppy consented but she looked like she felt like this was not the best idea. McGonagall turned and left. She needed to have a talk with a certain hat about what he had said.

Ginny's class thought that she looked rather flustered when she came storming back into the class room.

"I have to make a quick call every one keep to their seats." Two large strides later she was up the stairs and into her office lined with Quidditch posters and pictures of family and friends. There was one of her wedding day another with her and Harry and their children, a third the oldest was a picture of her family. There were Fred and George in the middle row in front of Ron, Bill and Percy. There was another. It had only kids in it. Hugo, Alice ,Rose, James, Albus and Lily were in this picture, so was Heather. It was taken in the first week at the Potters house. Everyone looked so happy in the pictures on her desk. Ginny looked at Heather and the other smiling faces. This all brought back memories of the war. That terrible war. So many people lost and there were still losing to Voldemort. It brought back even worse memories of when she herself was prey to Tom Riddle. She pushed her thoughts aside and grabbed a hand full of floo powder stepped in the fireplace and threw it at her feet. It flashed green

"Ministry of magic." she said clearly.


	24. Chapter 24 The Ministry

Chapter 23

Ministry

She was soon spinning around and then felt the floor firm under her feet, meaning she had arrived. She took long strides up the middle of the atrium straight to the elevator. She vaguely heard greetings from around her but they didn't matter. There was another terrified first year girl lying in the hospital whose mind was being splintered by Voldemort. It hit too close to home for Ginny to wait at the visitor desk for a pin and have her wand inspected. The elevator also took too long to get to Harry's office. She was tearing out of it when it came to her stop and she almost ran down her brother.

"Ginny what're you doing up here?"

"Getting Harry. Out of my way Ron." Ron who may have been an auror knew when to get out of his little sisters way.

"He hasn't don't something wrong has he?" He called after her. He wanted to warn Harry if he was in trouble. But Ginny didn't answer.

She went right through the aurors giving off an angry vibe that caused them to part for her. Harry had noticed that the office around him had gone unusually quite. He pulled out his wand. He was ready when Ginny stormed into his private office. He had seen her like this before but not for a long time.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to come to Hogwarts. Come!" she ordered

"I don't really have a choice." He said leaving the office. "What's up?"

"McGonagall is asking for you."

"Harry what's going on, Ginny won't tell me?"

"Won't tell me either, but McGonagall wants me. So I go. Make sure you finish that report about Nott, will ya?"

"Yes, yes, go save the day." Harry could see Ron turn and shake his head as the doors on the elevator closed


	25. Chapter 25 Back In the Hospital

Chapter 25

Back in the Hospital

They stood in silence in the elevator and when it came to the atrium they walked right over to the floo fire placed and went to Ginny's office in Hogwarts.

"So what's up? "

"It's Heather."

"What's that supposed to mean?

"Well we're not really sure what's wrong. McGonagall thought you would be able to talk to her, being who you are."

"Right then shell we go?"

"I have a class going on at the moment by the way."

"Lovely, let's get it over with." He opened the door and walked out of his wife's office and into the classroom. The chatter stopped immediately. Then a hand shot up and Harry was reminded strongly of Hermione when they were in school.

"Yes?"

"Are you here to teach the lesson sir?"

"No I'm here on a personal matter." More hands started to creep into the air.

"I'll be back soon hopefully and I'll answer your questions then."

Ginny knew that they didn't really need her in the hospital wing so she only went with Harry to the door of the classroom. In the hall with the door closed she told her husband.

"Please help her Harry. If you can't I don't think anyone will be able to."

Harry was at a loss as to what he would be able to fix that the teachers at Hogwarts couldn't. But he assured Ginny "I'll do my best." Then he kissed her cheek

"They're in the hospital wing."

"I'll be back soon, I have questions to answer." He gave her a smile. Ginny returned it but it was a feeble smile and it had vanished as she returned to the class.

"Why is Mr. Potter here professor?"

"Are you a faculty member Miss Wallace? I didn't think so. It is none of your business." Ginny snapped at the girl

That was the last her class asked about the situation

Harry was used to walking through Hogwarts with the felling of apprehension. The two almost seemed synonymous now. He had been called to things like this before. But those times Ginny had just sent an owl. It was never this urgent and she had never been this affected by it.

When he entered the hospital wing he saw that there was a curtain around the bed that had been his most of the times he had a stay in the wing. It made him chuckle but when her rounded the corner any mirth he had was displaced. Heather was curled under the covers shivering though it was quite warm. "Madam Pomfrey what's happened?"

"As you can see she is very disturbed. She has been muttering interesting things as well. Have a listen." so he did and he heard

"No like him not like him not riddle not riddle..."

"She's talking about-

"Don't say his name!" Madam Pomfrey said cutting Harry off

"Why not?" he demanded. It had always irked him when people refused to say Voldemort.

"Because it sends her deeper into hysterics and she does not need that."

"Oh." That was a justified reason not to say Voldemort, Harry backed off. "Do we know what happened?"

"No the headmaster was hoping that you would be able to talk to her. I've got the calming draft ready."

"Heather dear. Drink this." It was hard for Harry to watch her so helpless. It brought back memories of being in St. Mungos and seeing Neville's parents. Voldemort had caused so much pain and ruined so many lives. He had though that it was over. The calming draft had taken effect and Heather was sitting in the bed clutching the covers. Harry pulled a chair over to her beside and sat down.

"Could you leave us Poppy?" She consented and went to her office.

"Hi Heather what's not like Tom?"

"I...the hat said...I was like him...said that was why...I like...like power." She whispered this not wanting anyone else to hear. It didn't matter that they were alone.

"The hat told you that you would do well in slithering didn't it?"

"But I don't want-"

"I'm not saying you should have been in Slytherin. But you should know that it told me that same thing. "

"I told it that I didn't want to be in there. That I didn't like dark magic and that I knew what it was, how bad it was." Heather finished weakly. Harry nodded

"I had that doubt that you did in my first year. What the hat right should I have been in Slytherin. I was a parsletongue and that was a trait that Salazar valued for his students. Why did the hat put me in Gryffindor?"

Heather watched him expectantly

"Because I asked it to. I had made my first steps out of the shadow of Tom, who was proud to be a Slytherin."

"But I'm like him the hat said so...it said that I was like him." Heather was getting scared again Harry could tell

"You've heard about Dumbledore. He told me something that I will remember for the rest of my life. He told me this when I was asking the very same questions that you're asking right now. He said 'it is our actions, far more than our abilities that show who we really are'. You know about what Tom became and what he stood for, and despise it. That was your first step away from any connection or similarity you two have."He could see Heather processing this information. Her grip on the covers was loosening. "Now your second step was telling that hat that you didn't like the dark arts, or getting power by those means. And really that hat sat on his head for what a minute. And that was 76 years ago. How can it really remember what his head was like." he said giving her a big smile. She gave the smallest of laughs.

"Thanks Uncle Harry. I'm not like Tom Riddle." Heather said very firmly. She believed it now.

"No, for one thing you're a girl." Making her laugh would help her relax and she did both. She was slowly relaxing.

"Thank you Uncle Harry"

"You're welcome. Would you like me to stay for a while?"

"Nah, they're probably missing you at your work. And I have madam Pomfrey to fuss over me."

"She does that very well." He winked at her. "I'll let you rest then. Fell better." This wasn't a wish, it was a command.

"I'll do my best." And Harry was leaving her with the nurse. She could hear them talking in hushed tones.

"You're sure that she won't relapse?"

"Yes Poppy. She's a strong girl she will be fine with some rest." Hearing Harry talking about her like this gave Heather a boost.

"She didn't seem that strong when she came in here."

"What would you do when the sorting hat tells you, an eleven year old that, you're like Tom Riddle. Then you find out who he became?"

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Oh dear. Poor thing. No wonder she was out of her mind. Well thank you for coming. Don't take this the wrong way but I was hoping that I would never see you in here again." Heather could tell that she was smiling when she said it.

"Well the feeling was mutual. I didn't like being in here anymore than you liked me being here."

Heather didn't hear any more of the conversation but she did hear the hospital doors open and close. And in a blink of an eye the nurse was offering her another glass full of potion. Within seconds of draining it she was drifting off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26 Friends

Chapter 26

Friends

When Heather awoke she was surrounded by James, Alice and Hugo. They all looked anxious but she saw smiles on their faces when she looked around at them. She was happy to see them.

"We told Binns that you were in the hospital wing and he didn't even ask why. He wasn't concerned at all. But when we told professor Arland he asked why and James told him that you had had a reaction to the potion we had made in class." Hugo said

"We figured that you wouldn't want the whole school to know about whatever that was that happened. " Said Alice

"Thanks, how were the classes?

"History of magic is as boring as the teacher is dead. He's a ghost, didn't even let dying get in the way of teaching, the whole class was asleep I ten minutes and he didn't even notice."

"I was awake so it was not everyone who was sleeping James. I took notes for you." Alice dug through her bag until she pulled out an exercise book and handed it to Heather "I thought that you could copy it down."

"Why won't you let us copy it down?" Asked James sounding irked

"You were in class you could have made your own notes." Heather laughed at them. She was feeling much better.

"Madam Pomfrey said that you could leave after she asked you a few questions. That do you think of that?"

"I think you should call her over here, I want to get out of here.

James got up and told the nurse that she was ready

"Could you three wait outside for us? Thank you. Now Heather, how are you feeling?"

"Better now that they have come to see me."

"What about what your uncle said?"

"That helped a lot." Heather thought for a moment than said "I may be like him but it's more like a piece of ice is like a summer shower. Made of the same stuff but conditioned to be very different. Voldemort is the ice by the way." From madam Pomfrey's expression Heather could tell that she had said the right stuff to get her out of this bed and she was thankful.

Heather met the other three at the door of the infirmary.

"So am I out in time to go to our last class today." Heather asked eagerly

"Yes let's get something to eat first."

While they were eating Heather had time to think over everything that Harry had told her. If there was someone who had every reason to go bad it was him. It certainty would have been the easier. Heather made a decision that evening sitting at the table with her friends. She was going to do things that separated her from Tom riddle every day. This meant that she had a question for professor Slughorn.


	27. Chapter 27 Friends

Chapter 26

Friends

When Heather awoke she was surrounded by James, Alice and Hugo. They all looked anxious but she saw smiles on their faces when she looked around at them. She was happy to see them.

"We told Binns that you were in the hospital wing and he didn't even ask why. He wasn't concerned at all. But when we told professor Arland he asked why and James told him that you had had a reaction to the potion we had made in class." Hugo said

"We figured that you wouldn't want the whole school to know about whatever that was that happened. " Said Alice

"Thanks, how were the classes?

"History of magic is as boring as the teacher is dead. He's a ghost, didn't even let dying get in the way of teaching, the whole class was asleep I ten minutes and he didn't even notice."

"I was awake so it was not everyone who was sleeping James. I took notes for you." Alice dug through her bag until she pulled out an exercise book and handed it to Heather "I thought that you could copy it down."

"Why won't you let us copy it down?" Asked James sounding irked

"You were in class you could have made your own notes." Heather laughed at them. She was feeling much better.

"Madam Pomfrey said that you could leave after she asked you a few questions. That do you think of that?"

"I think you should call her over here, I want to get out of here.

James got up and told the nurse that she was ready

"Could you three wait outside for us? Thank you. Now Heather, how are you feeling?"

"Better now that they have come to see me."

"What about what your uncle said?"

"That helped a lot." Heather thought for a moment than said "I may be like him but it's more like a piece of ice is like a summer shower. Made of the same stuff but conditioned to be very different. Voldemort is the ice by the way." From madam Pomfrey's expression Heather could tell that she had said the right stuff to get her out of this bed and she was thankful.

Heather met the other three at the door of the infirmary.

"So am I out in time to go to our last class today." Heather asked eagerly

"Yes let's get something to eat first."

While they were eating Heather had time to think over everything that Harry had told her. If there was someone who had every reason to go bad it was him. It certainty would have been the easier. Heather made a decision that evening sitting at the table with her friends. She was going to do things that separated her from Tom riddle every day. This meant that she had a question for professor Slughorn.


	28. Not a chapter, An apology

Dear Readers and Reviewers

Hello everyone who reviewed and subscribed to this story. I am sorry! I have let you down and hope to make it up to you! My Potter fan fiction muse kind of ditched my up the creek without a paddle.

All of a sudden I was having a hard time trying to figure out how a bunch of eleven year old kids would talk, and on top of that they were English. Also I needed to figure out how Dobby was still alive. I didn't do much planning for this story...ok I did none.

So my point is...I really hope you all stick with this story and keep giving your opinion. You may reprimand me for my tardiness...as long as there are some nice words in the review as well.

Sincerely

K Finance


	29. Chapter 29 Flying

Chapter 27

Flying

After they ate diner the quartet made their way to the courtyard where the class was to be held. Heather couldn't wait; she missed flying even though it hadn't been two whole days since she had flown last. Maybe Alice was right, oh well I'll find out soon enough. As the group of friends walked to their last class Heather was aware of the fact that given what had happened earlier she probably shouldn't be getting on a broom but that wouldn't stop her. There was a new sort of determination in her.

"So Heather what happened exactly?" James asked eager to know.

"Can we talk about it later?" She wasn't really sure if she wanted to tell them what had really happened but what would happen if she didn't? The group was oddly silent for a while and Heather said

"Look guys, I just don't want to talk about it out here at the moment. I'll tell you tonight." James looked pleased with this but Hugo had other feelings.

"You don't have tell us if you don't want to." It sort of rushed out of his mouth. Like he was trying to cover his tracks

"It's ok Hugo it would probably be worse if I didn't tell you. Come on we're going to be late."

Soon they were greeted by a woman with spiky grey hair and a whistle around her neck, her eyes were strangely...yellow.

"Hello everyone before we get started my name is Madam Hooch. I am the referee for all Quidditch matches."

"Now will you all step up to the left side of you brooms please?" They all followed orders. From what Heather could tell about the brooms they were all very old and beaten up. Some had large gouges missing out of the handles. From what she saw at the Potters she was highly doubtful that these would be able to get off the ground at all. James seemed to have the same thoughts and exchanged a look with her, doubt clear on his face.

"Now stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'" There was a chorus of up's and some of the broom obeyed but others didn't seem to want to move at all. Heather's was one. It had a large chunk of handle missing and looked like it would make better fire wood than a broomstick.

"If your broom won't come up pick it up and mount it. Grasp the handle with both hands firmly and I will come around and correct grip." When Heather picked up the broom she did not feel the usual humming that other brooms had. Madam Hooch was making her way down the ling and was nearing Heather. It was Heathers turn next.

"Madam Hooch I think there is something wrong with this broom."

"What makes you say that?" Unbeknownst to the girl madam Hooch was testing her.

"There's no...humming."

"Let me see. Heather handed her the broom." The teacher held it for a moment before asking. "How long have you flown?"

"About a month, I'm a muggle born but I stayed at the Potters house before the start of term."

"I see, well your right, this isn't a broom stick at all. I'm sure that someone thought this would be an amusing prank. Go pick one out of the shed over there. But let me see your form on this one first." Heather showed her and wasn't corrected. Harry had apparently taught her well.

The broom shed was larger than the Potters inside, there were more brooms too. She walked up and down the rows and in the far corner there was one that was identical to the one she had ridden at the Potter's. There were newer brooms in the shed that she could have picked but they also got a lot of ware because they were newer, it had taken its toll. They looked the same as the ones out on the grass. Heather picked the old one from the dusty corner.

Returning to the line up she turned to James and asked "Look familiar?"

"Is that the same broom you rode this summer?"

"Looks like it doesn't it."

But the end of the lesson Madam Hooch had them flying though mini obstacle courses. There were a few dismal flyers and some of the brooms seemed to be very temperamental. One started to buck and threw its rider off another wouldn't turn left. Others would only rise six inches off the ground. Heather felt comfortable on the broom as it felt the same as the one that she rode all summer. And her turn went well, she made it through with no mistakes.

The class ended too soon, for Heather was happy to be on a broom again. She waited in the end of the line for her turn to put the broom away. Madam hooch was at the door of the shed.

"That isn't a school broom, it's a private one."

"Oh I'm really sorry if I had known-"

"Don't apologize. You're the first to be able to take this broom out. For years I've had to send people into that shed to get a different broom and no one was able to get that one out. And believe me they tried. It was new broom at one time and as you have demonstrated that model ages very well." The woman looked rather amuced about something.

"I rode one like this at the Potter's when I was there. They felt exactly the same."

"They should." Heather was lost, what was she talking about.

"That broom belonged to one of this schools finest Quidditch players, James Potter. And I'm not talking about your friend. I was a student here a few years before he was and I saw him play. He was good and that broom there was a thing of beauty when it came out. Potter was, as it seems very protective of this broom. And not without good reason. He had put protective spells on it so that if anyone tried to tamper or steal it, someone other than a blood relative, well he would know who it was. The day of the final against Slytherin their keeper had to play with hair that kept growing and growing. It got so bad that he could no longer see. The game didn't last very long. Would you happen to be related to the Potter's?

"Yes, though I'm not related to James, senior that is. Harry's mother was my great aunt."

"Hmm, interesting. Well I thing that you should continue to us that broom in the lessons. And hopefully in your Quidditch tryout." Heather thought she saw Madam Hooch wink at her but she turned and walked away too fast for her to be certain.

How on earth was she able to get James's broom out of the shed if she wasnt a blood relative?


	30. Chapter 30 Potionsagain

Here's another chapter for those how may or may not be waiting for more.

Potions...Again

Chapter 28

Heather went with the boys to their potions punishment. She wanted to make sure that her little incident was not a reaction to the potion fumes. She was pretty sure that it wasn't but she figured that she should at least try. Scorpio was already there. He had a scowl on his face but professor Slughorn looked quite jovial.

"Hello again boys. Why have you two come? You did nothing wrong."

"Oh, well I wanted to see if I had a reaction to the potion fumes". Slughorn looked at her like she was speaking Greek. "I had an...attach of some kind shortly after this class. Sir"

"Very well. And you?" He turned on Alice

"I'm with Heather. I have nothing better to do and the practice won't hurt."

"Fine. You all know what page the instructions are on. Get going." Slughorn had them sit apart from each other. He even had Alice away from Heather. She sat near the center of the room mixing up her own potion as she had nothing else to do. Slughorn wandered about the room and breathed down their necks. He was especially interested in what Hugo was doing. Wanted to make sure that there was no way he could possibly cheat.

When they were finished Heather's was still the best, but Hugo's was paler only by a few shades.

"Well it seems that I wrongly accused you Mr. Weasley. You seemed to inherit some of your mother's potion making abilities." He eyed Alice whose cauldron was fuming a grey smoke. "And you seemed to have inherited your father's ability, you're a little butter but no matter." Slughorn was now sniffing Malfoy's. "Well Malfoy, you have made a successful potion but I'm afraid to say that it is not a potent as Miss. Dursley's. Not to worry though it is still very well brewed." He gave Scorpio a spirited clap on the back knocking him forward slightly.

"Mr. Potter, yours, well lets gust say that it is just an A. Miss Dursley's though well that would be an O. And from a muggle born. Very impressive."

"Sir?" Heather asked, she didn't know what he was getting at.

"Don't take that the wrong way! Some of my most brilliant students have been muggleborn. Well that was all I wanted to see. You may go."

Heather hung back a little, she had a question.

"Professor?"

"Yes what is it Dursley?"

"Um, I have a question. Please don't get mad, all I want is a yes or no."

"Well don't just stand there girl!"

Heather screwed up all of her courage and blurted out. "Was Tom Riddle on a school Quidditch team?"

Slughorn stared at her stunned then said. "No, but what on earth made you ask that?"

"I was only wondering." She turned and left the classroom her mind made up.

Heather was a little ways behind the others on their way up to the main hall when she was cut off by Scorpio and he wouldn't let he pass.

"Can I get by?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok, what do you want?"

He came right out and said it. "You never said you were a mudblood in the robe shop."

Heathers eyebrows rose. What did he care what she was. "You never asked. And don't call me that."

"But you never said you were one." He was starting to sound whiny. Heather found it annoying.

"No, you didn't say that you weren't. What's it to you?"

"Hey Heather what are you doing?" James was calling. They had realized that she was no longer behind them. Heather ducked past Scorpio and ran to join her friends.

"What did he want?" Alice asked in her ever whimsical voice.

"Nothing. Let's go. We have homework to do!" James and Hugo looked at her; they had no idea why she was so excited about homework.

Authors note- I would like to thank XxWhiteAngelxX and keana895 for adding my story to your favourite list.


	31. Chapter 31 Conversation

Chapter 29

Conversations

Heather was hoping that the others would forget to ask her about what had caused her fit but they didn't, at least James didn't.

"So Heather, you gonna tell us what it was that set you off this afternoon." James asked

"Oh yeah..." Heather squirmed feeling uncomfortable with being put on the spot. "Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone, I don't really want any more people to know about this then there are already." Heather looked at her friends hoping that they would still be her friends after she told them.

"So...?" pried James

"Right, well, the sorting hat said that...that I was like Tom Riddle." Heather winced waiting for them to leave her standing in the hall alone. But they didn't.

"And you didn't know who he was until today, when you found out that he was Voldemort."

"Yeah." Heather nodded "Please don't be mad at me."

"Why would we be mad at you?" Asked Hugo confused

"I don't know, because I didn't know about it and didn't tell you the second I woke up?"

"That reasoning doesn't make any sense." Said Alice

"Yeah" James put in "I mean really what does that hat know anyway? It was on his head like 70 years ago and for what all of a minute, or less." Heather had to smile, his father had said the same thing only a few hours ago

"So shall we go do our homework." Again there was Alice being a life saver and changing the topic at just the right moment

"Ooo...fun homework. My favourite." James said sarcastically.

"Have you ever _had_ homework?" Heather asked fairly sure that she knew the answer already.

"No, but it doesn't mean that I don't automatically hate it."

"Whatever James, I've had six years of school already. Now let's go I have notes to copy."


	32. Chapter 32 The Day After

Chapter 30

The Day After

Heather found that after her homework was done she was exhausted. Maybe it was the magic, maybe it was the shock she had today. Or maybe it was just all of the excitement that she carried around with her all day. Either way she was worn out and the minute her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

When she awoke the next morning she felt infinitely better then she had the day before. Well, at least better than she had since her first stint in potions. Which was something.

When she walked in to defence Against the Dark Arts Ginny gave her a warm smile. She however did not go easy on the class just because one of them had a meltdown the day before. She had them reading, making notes and reciting. Answering questions like 'what constitutes dark magic?' 'And why is being able to identify dark magic important?' The boy who answered this last question was Katie Finnegan's twin brother, Patrick. His answer was...unique.

"We need to know what Dark magic is so that we won't ever have our heads blown off or be turned into chickens." He apparently thought he was being funny.

Ginny wasn't very impressed. She made him write a reasonable answer on the chalk board for everyone to see. He wrote "We need to know what dark magic is so that we won't get corrupted by it and know how to defend against it." Ginny found this answer much more suitable, even though he spelt corrupted, cerupted.

The rest of the class went smoothly without anything interesting happening...though Hugo did sneeze.

Before she knew it Heather was back in potions and today they were brewing up a potion that put the drinker into a deep sleep. Even the fumes had the class drowsy. Now, in a well ventilated and with only one cauldron there would be no problem. However they were in a dungeon and there was twenty or so cauldrons. Even with the door open there was not much relief. Slughorn had apparently planned for this and gave them each a glass full of a mild wakefulness draft. It was enough to shake off the feeling of needing to drop off to sleep.

"Maybe today with the help of the draft you will be able to stay awake in history of magic." Alice said to the boys.

"It just might!" James exclaimed as though he was actually happy with the thought.

"That's the spirit." Heather told him dully, she proceeded to drain the glass that Slughorn had just handed her. Alice had assured her that it really was not all that hard to stay awake in Binns's class. She had said that the boys just fell asleep because that woke up early. Heather didn't feel like pointing out that James and Hugo had said that the whole class had fallen to sleep. Or that there were many times over the summer they had stayed up late and that James was the one that was the most awake in the morning, no matter how little sleep they all got. Heather didn't think it was fair but she could also do nothing about it.

Just as they had told her, Binns was in fact a ghost. He totally ignored the door and entered the class through the wall adjacent to it. When he started to talk about the origins of the wizarding world Heather couldn't help but think that his voice had died with the rest of him. All that was left was the dry husk of a voice. It was worst then James's explanation, he was worse than the economics teacher in Ferris Bulers Day Off. There was no tone in his voice or his face. Heather got the impression that he was enjoying the class as much as she was. She had never been one for history...it always seemed dull to her. She looked around the class to see what the others were doing. Most had their heads in their hands and were trying to stay awake and take notes; others were not trying at all. James and Hugo had their heads on their books in front of them. Their eye lids were dropping and threatening to close. Alice on the other hand was sitting straight in her desk listening intently to every word the Binns was saying. Her quill was scurrying across her paper trying to get every detail.

The longer Heather sat in the class the more she felt like she needed to sleep. All she had managed to take down was that the first wizards were from Egypt. And back then muggles knew about magic. That was the last that she heard.

"Heather, Heather...wake up." Someone was shaking her shoulder.

"What?"

"Wake up, it's time to go to transfiguration. You fell asleep."

"Oh no!" She couldn't have. But when she looked at her paper there were only two lines written on it. She had fallen to sleep.

"You can borrow my notes again."

"Again, why does Heather get to borrow them and not us? " James was less than pleased.

"She at least tried to stay awake. You two just sat down and went straight to your nap."

Heather was thinking out loud when she said it but she meant it. "I wonder if you can build up an immunity to his voice. You know, so that you don't fall asleep."

"My dad says it can't be done." Hugo told her. He slept through six years of this class.

"I thought that Hogwarts was seven years?"

"It is." James said.

"There were lots of people who didn't come back to school the year our parents were to be in seventh year. That year the school was run and taught by death eaters."

"And they didn't go back to finish?"

"My mother did. She was one of the few who did. She has a hard time leaving anything half finished...even a game of wizards chess, which she hates." Said Hugo.


End file.
